Facing Reality
by HarryPotterFan670
Summary: FINISHED! James always thought everything would be great. Until Lily tells him something that will change their lives. please read and review!
1. A Typical Summer

_Please review!!!!_

Chap. 1—A Typical Summer

Lily Evans was sitting on the swing made out of hammock materiel on her porch. She had to get away from her sister, Petunia. Petunia always made her feel bad, ugly (even though Lily was the prettiest girl at school, Petunia always managed it.) and miserable. She escaped to the porch to cool off.

James Potter was sitting on his deck with his best friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were thinking of fresh new pranks to use in their upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts. They heard shouting from across the street and saw Lily and her sister fighting.

"Well, Prongs, you're not the only one she has a temper with." Sirius chuckled.

"Shut up and listen, Padfoot." He responded.

Lily heard the sliding glass door open behind her and saw her sister coming own, looking miserable to be there. "Listen, freak, mum says your dinner's in your room. Personally, I don't think you need it, you're fat enough already." Petunia sneered. That was a lie, Lily had a perfect body.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up freak." Petunia said coolly.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, as loud as she could.

"Sorry, don't wanna." Petunia answered.

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah, well, I hate you too!" Petunia screamed and walked inside. Lily screamed out of fury and kicked the deck, not noticing James, Sirius and Remus watching her.

"Well, that was entertaining." Sirius stated. Remus laughed but turned it into a cough when he saw James's glare.

"Um, how about making Snivelly's books attack him?" Remus suggested, trying to change the subject. James and Sirius laughed loudly as they wrote it down.

Lily heard laughing and looked across the street. She saw James Potter and his friends, most likely planning another prank. She didn't want to listen to them so she walked a few streets away to her one of her best friends, Katie's house. She rang the doorbell and Katie answered. She was a slightly tall girl with beautiful, shiny blonde hair and stunning, sparkling blue eyes. She had a huge crush on Sirius, who was so good looking. Lily had a slight idea Sirius liked her too.

"C'mon, let's get Teresa and go for a walk." Lily suggested. Katie followed and they walked to their other best friend, Teresa's house. Teresa walk the same height as Lily and had pretty wavy, golden blonde hair and amazing honey-colored eyes. She agreed to take a walk with them.

For an hour they caught up on everything, and Lily calmed down and relaxed. They stopped at James's house, after Katie and Teresa finally convinced Lily to go. The boys came downstairs to visit them.

"Hey, Lils!" James said cheerfully.

"Hi, James." She said reluctantly. James loved her slightly wavy reddish brown hair and pretty green eyes. She was so beautiful, if only she would go out with him.

"Hey girls!" Sirius said and flung his arms onto Katie and Teresa's shoulders. They smiled and turned around, making his arms come off of them. They laughed as he nearly fell.

After an enjoyable afternoon (even for Lily) they headed home and Lily went straight to bed, avoiding her family. She watched TV in her room until she fell asleep.

James and Sirius stayed up late after Remus left. Sirius ran away from home earlier in the summer and now he lived at James's house. They went to the beach, which was only a short walk away and ran around in the sand until Sirius stepped on a crab. It was definitely a fun night. They woke up at eleven and fooled around the house, since James's parents were at work. They were eating bowls of surgery cereal and talking about Hogwarts.

"So, Jamesy, still liking Lily this year?" Sirius joked, knowing the answer.

James rolled his eyes, "What about Katie...or Teresa?" James played around, knowing Sirius couldn't decide between the two.

"Aw c'mon, that's different!" He wimpered.

James laughed, "How? You switch to the other every year, so what is it this year, Katie? Maybe instead of talking about it like you did in 2nd and 4th year, you might ask her out!" James said. Sirius threw a plastic spoon as James and ate his cereal again.

Lily was finally alone in her peaceful house. Her parents were at work and Petunia was at her stupid boyfriend's house. She got into her swimsuit and went to the pool in her backyard, enjoying the peace. Katie and Teresa came over later and the girls splashed around, having a good time.

James and Sirius went for a walk on the beach, while girls were flashing smiles in their direction. They smiled back at a few, laughing silently, knowing if Remus was here he would be rolling his eyes after every smile. They got into a splash fight in the water and walked home, dripping and soaking wet in their clothes. James saw Lily and her friends on the third level deck, in sunglasses and swimsuits, also wet. James waved and they laughed at how wet they were.

After seeing James and Sirius walking home, soaking wet just made Lily's day. They looked so funny like that and all the girls laughed. When Lily's parents came home they were awfully quiet. Lily didn't question them and just said good bye to her friends. After a nice dinner (because Petunia stayed for dinner at her boyfriends too) Lily went in her room and listened to music until she heard a knock on the door.

"Honey, can I come in?" Came her mom's voice. Lily got up and opened her door. Her mom sat on her bed and so did Lily.

"Lil, I need to talk to you." She said.

_Author's note—please review and I'll put up chap. 2!!!!_


	2. What Words Can Mean

_Thanks Charmergirl07 for the review! _

Chap. 2—What Words Can Mean

The next day James was sitting on the deck watching Lily swing. He was incredibly bored since Sirius was in the shower, which was never a short thing. He decided to go talk to Lily, hoping she would talk to him. As he drew nearer he heard sobs and sniffing, as if Lily was crying. He climbed the back steps that led onto the deck.

Lily heard footsteps and turned around. James Potter was standing on the deck, looking concerned.

"Lily, what's wrong? Is it your sister, is it school? Are you coming back? Are your friends okay?" He panicked. Lily half laughed and half cried at his questions. She turned to face him, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"I'm not going back." She said.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm not going back to Hogwarts, James, I'm moving." She cried. James went and sat next to her.

"What do you mean, Lil?" He asked.

"I told you James! I'm moving, far away, and I can't go to Hogwarts!" She said, crying really hard. James put an arm around her shoulder and surprisingly put her head on his shoulder. He let her cry on him while he worked hard to fight tears himself. He was losing Lily, he would probably never see her again. The woman he loved so much was leaving him! After Lily calmed down James turned to look at her.

"Where?" He asked.

"A-America." She hiccupped. James blinked and looked at her. He brushed a stray tear away from her face. They both sat for a while. Lily suddenly became angry and stood up. James almost fell out of his swing from the sudden lurch. She kicked the deck like she always does. "I'm not staying there! I'm not moving permantly!" She yelled. James just watched her as she turned to him. "As soon as I'm of age, I'm coming back! I am!" She said in tears. James stood up and gave her a hug, letting her cry on him again, while he lightly rested his chin on her head.

Meanwhile Sirius was out of the shower and on the deck with Remus, who stopped by. They were watching James and Lily.

"Well, they suddenly warmed up to each other, Moony." Sirius laughed.

"No, look Padfoot, Lily's shoulders are shaking, which means she's crying and James looks like Quidditch was cancelled. Something's wrong." Remus corrected.

"Oh, great." Sirius said sarcastically. They went inside and waited until James would come back.

The sliding glass door opened behind them.

"Lily, honey, please come inside for dinner. Oh hello James nice to see you again." Mrs. Evans said and left. Lily smiled weakly at James and waved good-bye as she walked inside. James did the same and walked across the street to his own house.

James entered the sitting room where Sirius and Remus were playing wizards chess. "Hit me." James said as he walked inside.

"What?" Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Hit me." James repeated.

"Prongs, are you alright?" Sirius questioned.

"Just do it!" James said. Sirius awkwardly hit James on the back.

"Ow, wait...that hurt? No!" He yelled. Remus grabbed James and spun him around.

"What are you talking about?" He half shouted. James looked on the verge of tears and Remus let go. James mumbled something but they didn't catch it.

"Huh?" Sirius asked.

"Lily's moving!" He coughed, starting to cry lightly.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked. James nodded and hastily wiped a tear away, he hated crying, especially in front of people. Sirius embraced him in a brotherly hug. All the marauders felt like crying, they all liked Lily, Sirius and Remus liked her as another friend or sister.

Katie wanted to go over to James's house to see if anything was wrong with Lily, as she didn't want to talk on the phone or take a walk, even though she said it was nothing. She climbed the stairs and opened the front door, which James said she could come when she wanted. She froze when she got to the sitting room. She saw James and Sirius hugging like brothers and Remus on the couch with his face in his hands.

"What?" She started. All three turned to look at her. "It's Lily isn't it? She won't talk to me or take a walk or whatever, what is it?" She cried.

"She didn't tell you?" Sirius asked sadly.

"Tell me what?" She said, crying.

"Lily's moving, Katie, to America." That did it. Katie burst out in tears, not knowing what to do. Sirius walked up to her and hugged her, letting her cry on his shoulder. They stayed like that, until Katie calmed down. James sat on the couch, praying it was a dream.

Lily walked over to James's house to see if he was okay. She walked through the door and heard someone crying. It was Katie, she would know what cry anywhere. Katie saw Lily and broke away from Sirius to hug her best friend. Lily hugged her back and then spoke, "I'm sorry, Katie, but I couldn't tell you! I didn't want to yet!" Lily cried.

"It's okay, Lil, really." Katie reassured, her eyes brimming with tears still. Lily looked down, she didn't want to cry again.

"Well, I guess we better talk to Teresa." Lily said. They said good-bye to the three boys and walked to Teresa's house. Teresa opened the door and saw her best friends, crying, on her doorstep. She started to cry too, "I already know, Lil. Your mom told my mom and my mom thought I already knew!" She cried. The all hugged once again and went to take a walk, although they were mostly silent. Lily walked home, wondering what life would be like without Hogwarts, her best friends, and the marauders. She went to bed early, crying herself to sleep, thinking about how much she didn't want to move.

James lay in bed that night, thinking about how much life would be different without Lily. He didn't want to think about the day she moved, or the first day of Hogwarts, her little temper fits and everything about Lily. He just wanted to sleep forever, so none of that could happen.

_Authors Note: Please review and I'll put up Chap. 3!!! Thanks_


	3. Last Day and Back To Hogwarts

_I do not own any characters!_

_Please review!!!!_

Chap. 3—Last Day/ Hogwarts Express

Lily made sure all her stuff was packed. She helped carry the last few boxes from her room to the truck. After the truck was loaded it drove to the airport to fly everything to Lily's new house. Before it was time to go, Katie and Teresa stopped by.

"Oh Lily, I'm gonna miss you so much! Tell me everything that happens!" Katie said.

"I know, Lily promise to write as much as possible!" Teresa exclaimed.

"Well, I hope I can find an owl to use—." Lily started.

"Ah, that's where we come in!" Katie said and went to the back of the house.

"Since you don't have an owl, we got you one!" Teresa said. It was a cute brown owl and Lily loved it.

"And, since you don't have to worry about it on the plane and all that, I will send my first letter with her so that we can use her and don't have to worry!" Katie put it.

"Aw, thank you so much guys! It means a lot!" Lily said as she hugged her best friends. She was so sad to leave them.

"I guess we better go." Teresa said sadly and they became really quiet.

"I will miss you so much!" Lily said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Me too!" Katie and Teresa chorused. They hugged for what seemed like forever. Lily waved as her best friends walked away. Lily sat sadly on one of the wooden steps.

"Hey." A deep voice said. Lily stood up and looked around. James, Sirius and Remus were standing on her driveway. They looked really sad. Lily walked over to them.

"This is for you, Lily." James handed her a small box. She smiled and opened it up.

"Wow." She said. Inside was a pretty, glittery heart-shaped locket. "What's inside?" She asked.

"The Hogwarts crest. Hope you like it." James said.

"I love it! Thank you so much." She said. She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She gave Sirius and Remus a hug too.

"I'm gonna miss you Lily, really." Sirius said.

"We all are." Remus added.

"Yeah." James said.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys too. Honestly." Lily said. She gave James a long hug. She finally warmed up to him. James hugged her back, hard, and rested his chin on her head again. It felt good to have her in his arms. Too bad she was leaving. She pulled away after a while, "I'm sorry I'm leaving. I wish I had a choice." Lily said. She gave them each another hug and they all said goodbye. Lily waved as they left and got in the car with her family, ready for the ride to the airport.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a long drive to the airport and a very long flight, they finally arrived in America. They caught a flight from Georgia to the state of New York, where her new house was. The scenery was pretty but Lily missed her old home and neighborhood. Her new house was great; it was big, bright and pretty and in a nice neighborhood but there was no Katie or Teresa, or even James, Sirius or Remus.

It was a long afternoon of unpacking once the truck arrived from the airport. Lily sat on the front porch, missing every one; she also did some thinking, _what have I don't to James? I gave him hope and now, well, now I'm gone. I got to write to him at some point,_ She thought.

"Hi!" Lily looked up. There was a girl that looked about her age standing in front of her. When Lily stood up the girl was the same height. "I'm Jessica! Jessica Kylie! I live next door." She said pointing to her house.

"Oh, hey, I'm Lily Evans. I just moved here." Lily introduced herself. Another girl who looked just like Jessica came over.

"Oh, Lily, meet Sarah, my twin sister. Sarah, meet Lily Evans." Jessica said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Lily said politely.

"Same!" Sarah cheerfully responded.

"Want to come over? I'm so bored!" Jessica asked.

"Okay, sure." Lily said and followed them to their house. They went up a flight of stairs to the twins room. It was big and bright, just like Lily's. She took a look at the book shelf but stopped when she came to a certain one. _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6. _

"Hey, is this yours?" She asked. Jessica looked at it and bit her lip.

"Sarah, I told you not to leave it out! Yes, it's ours." She responded.

"Are you guys...witches?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Um, well, yeah." Sarah said.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Lily said and the twins looked surprised.

"Really?" Jessica replied.

"Yes, really!" Lily laughed.

"This is so great, no one else around here is a witch. This'll be so great. We have to study at home because there is no wizarding school in America." Jessica filled her in.

"Yeah, I got permission from the Ministry and Professor Dumbledore saying I could use magic for school work. My sister Petunia, who's a muggle, hates magic. I don't know what I'm gonna do to keep her away from my school work." Lily stated.

"You can come over here to do it! That would be so awesome!" Sarah said

"Yeah! That would be great!" Lily responded.

The girls had a fun afternoon of practicing spells and Lily told them all about Hogwarts, which was a little hard, as she wouldn't be going back for sixth year like everyone else. After a few hours, Lily had to go home for dinner but she was still glad to make new friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James and Sirius packed all their stuff in their trunks and put them in a rented car. Mr. Potter (James's dad) knew how to drive so they were getting to Kings Cross station that way. They drove for about an hour and after saying good-bye, they walked through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express.

The Marauders sat with Katie and Teresa, who were awfully quiet. They all were, but they knew they would get over it. At one point Katie and Teresa started getting teary-eyed and the boys lent a shoulder to cry on. It felt good to get it all out. Eventually everyone fell asleep. Sirius was leaning against the window, with Katie's head on his shoulder. James and Teresa were the same on the other side. Remus lay sprawled out on the rest of the bench. When the Hogwarts express stopped at the Hogsmeade station they all flew off the bench, caught off guard. They all stood up laughing and went to find a carriage together.

Hogwarts was off course its usual cozyness. Everyone hurried to the Great Hall, ready to start the yummy feast. After Dumbledore's usual welcome speech the plates filled with delicious food. Sirius began shoveling food down.

"Jeez, Sirius, save some for the rest of us!" Katie joked.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need my food!" He said with his mouthful. They laughed and turned back to their own food, eating considerably more politely than Sirius. They all filled themselves with great food and headed back to the Gryffindor tower. None of them were ready for bed so that sat around, remembering their last year, as fourth years.

"Hey, James remember when Lily got so mad at you, she charmed your books to attack you in Potions?" Teresa said and everyone burst out laughing. James groaned.

"Ugh, how could I forget? I still have a scar on my arm from it!" He replied.

"Ah, but remember your payback, Prongs? Turning her hair rainbow colored?" Sirius said and everyone laughed again.

"She was so mad at you James! I thought she was gonna murder you!" Katie said, still laughing.

"Well, she didn't cause I'm still here today...mature, smart and full of new pranks!" James said, grinning.

"Mature?" Katie, Teresa, and Remus echoed, which caused more laughter. Finally late at night a seventh year yelled down for them to shut up and go to bed so they did, actually paying attention to the rules. They all went to bed, wishing Lily was there, even the boys.

_Author's note: please, please review!!!!_


	4. Letters Change Minds

_Thanks for any reviews_

_I do not own any characters_

_Please review when you finish reading!!!!_

Chap. 4—Letters Change Minds

Lily woke up and saw her owl pecking at her window. She opened it and saw her owl holding a letter with Katie's writing

_Hey Lily,_

_Here's your owl! (And of course a letter!) We all miss you so much. Especially James. We've been back at Hogwarts for a week and he's only pranked Snape! (Impressive, huh?) On the first night we remembered all the pranks you and James pulled on each other. I really with you were there. It's so much different without you. Have you made any new friends? If so, are they wizards or witches? Lily, I have a favor to ask you, please, please write to James and tell him, well, I don't know, something to cheer him up. I think he's really sad. I mean, he acts all happy and everything but it might be just an act. Sirius and Remus are sort of the same, but different if you know what I mean. Please write to me, Teresa, and James!_

_Miss you,_

_Katie_

Lily thought about the part about James. She was afraid this would happen. She wanted to write him a letter but she didn't know what to say. Lily wanted him to be back to his usual self. After all, everything would be different if he wasn't. She sat in her room for a while, thinking about what to say.

After going over to Jessica and Sarah's house to study and hang out afterwards she sat down with a quill and parchment, trying to write to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James was reading a Quidditch book when an owl flew in the common room window. It went straight to him and dropped an envelope on his lap. He recognized it as Lily's writing. He quickly opened it and read it.

_James—_

_Hey. Um, I don't really know how to say this but, what's up? I heard you've only pulled a prank on Snape. Impressive, but it would only be impressive if I was there. James, please, go back to your old self. Besides, you don't want to lose your reputation, do you? I know it's different but really, get on with your life. We'll see each other sometime along the way. There are a lot of girls that would love to be your girlfriend. A lot like me, only not me of course. James, you have great friends to help you and to help you with your pranks too. Personally, I don't see why you're not doing more...I'm not there to yell at you for them and I doubt Teresa and Katie would. Which brings me to something else—seeing as I'm no longer there, give them a try, you might like them. At least Teresa anyway, she's a lot like me. They both are but well, let's just say Katie has a taste for someone else and you might figure it out. I have to go, but please James, think about what I said. There are people at Hogwarts that care about you and I don't want you to lose your touch. And yes, I'm telling the truth. Please, give yourself and others a chance. Oh and James? I miss you._

_--Lily _

James leaned back in his chair, rubbing his head. Sirius and Remus came in the common room and saw James.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Letter from Lily." He responded.

"Mind if we read it?" Remus asked.

"Go ahead." James said. They were silent for a while, as they read it.

"She's right, James." Remus said. Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I know." He groaned.

"James, if you really care about her, listen to her." Sirius said. The letter made them all think.

"I know." His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Teresa said cheerfully.

"Um, what's wrong?" Katie asked carefully.

"Letter from Lily." Remus said.

"O-Oh." Katie stuttered. The boys looked up at her.

"W-well, I told Lily to write to James but I didn't think it would do anything like this!" She said quickly.

"Chill, Kates, it's okay." Sirius said. Katie smiled to herself and sat next to him. James laughed.

"Kates?" He said. Sirius shrugged and put his arm around her and smiled. Katie smiled back. Remus and James rolled their eyes, knowing Katie and Sirius would so be going out soon.

"Teresa? Tell me what to do?" James said and handed her the letter. She read through it.

"Well, I think you should listen to her. She's right, James, you're not yourself and we all know it, and we all want you back. I know you care enough about Lily to do that. Remus is right, do what she says." Teresa said and grinned back at Remus. She sat next to him and leaned her back on the couch, thinking, like everyone else. Teresa stood up, gave James a reassuring hug and walked to her dorm, followed by Katie, They wanted to tell Lily how it went.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily received a letter from Teresa, telling her James's reaction to her letter.

_Lily—_

_I miss you! Anyway, I'm writing to tell you James's reaction. Katie and I came in the common room and found the guys sprawled all over the couch, James sitting with his face in his hands. We walked over and after getting their permission, read the letter. Gosh, Lily, that was really heartfelt. I knew you had it in you and good job! Anyway, they had done some serious thinking, honestly. I really think you had an effect on James. everything just might be okay. I hope it is. I really miss you, Lil, and hope everything's alright in New York! By the way, expect a letter from James._

_--Teresa_

Lily hoped her letter would have an effect on James. She sighed, thinking sadly of everything she was missing. Then she got an idea. "Mum!" She called and flew down the stairs. "Can I visit Hogwarts? Please?" She asked.

"Lily, that would be so expensive and not to mention difficult." Her mom reasoned.

"Oh please? Mum, I know this sounds weird but James needs my help." She pleaded.

"Well, I guess, honey. Let me call the airport to book a flight for you." She said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said and hugged her mom and ran upstairs, laughing.

_Katie and Teresa,_

_I'm coming to visit!!! I can stay for a week at Hogwarts! This'll be so great. These have been the hardest 3 months of my life! Don't tell James or the other guys. I wanna surprise them. Can't wait to see you!!!_

_--Lily_

Lily mailed the letter, so excited.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Katie opened her window and let Lily's owl in. She read through it and laughed out of happiness. "She's coming to visit!!" She cried, smiling like crazy.

"What?" Teresa jumped up from the couch. She let out a shriek of happiness. She and Katie hugged and danced around together, so happy to see their best friend again soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily stood in front of Hogwarts, it was so great to be back. If only she was staying forever. She opened the doors and saw her best friends standing there, waiting for her.

"Lily!" They cried.

"Ahh! It's so awesome to see you!" Lily cried back and they all hugged, so happy to be together. After walking around the castle, catching up on everything, Lily decided it was time to see James. Katie and Teresa sat in the common room as Lily walked up to the boy's dormitories.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James sat on his bed and heard the door open. He didn't look back, thinking it was another guy.

"Hey." It was a girl's voice he remembered incredibly. He spun around and was shocked.

"Lily?" He yelled.

"Yeah, it's me!" She smiled. She went up to James and gave him a big hug. They stayed like that, as James was so happy to see her again. Sirius came in and saw Lily.

"Whoa." He said. Lily turned to face him and smiled.

"Hey, Sirius." She said.

"Lily?" He said, sounding just like James. Lily laughed and gave him a quick hug. They all went down in the common room. Lily was so happy to be back. She didn't ever want to go back home. After a delicious dinner and Dumbledore welcoming Lily back, Lily wanted to talk to James. Once everyone went to bed, Lily sat next to him on the couch.

"James, I want to talk to you." She said,

"Go ahead." He said, knowing what was coming.

"Look, I know you miss me and I miss you, but face it James, I'm not really here. I mean, I'm here now, but other than that, I'm gone James. I know this is hard but listen to me. You need to move on. James, there are other people for you, really. Like I said in my letter, we'll see each other along the way. Think about it, okay?" She said, stood up, gave him a hug and walked to her old bed. James thought, think about what she said. It was a lot different in person and he knew she was right. Only, he didn't think he could do it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily had an awesome week. Sure, she missed Jessica and Sarah but she loved being back at Hogwarts. She was so sad when it was time to go home.

"I'm gonna miss you." James said.

"I know and I'll miss you too. Think about what I said, okay?" Lily said and James nodded. She gave him a hug and walked away with one last wave.

She said another said good-bye to her friends.

"I will so miss you, Lil." Teresa said. Katie nodded and gave her friend a hug. Teresa did the same.

"I'm gonna miss you too. I hope to see you again soon. Promise to write!" Lily said.

"Promise." They echoed. Lily waved one more time and got in the car to take her back to the airport. She didn't want to go home.

_Author's Note—Please review!!!!! It would be awesome!_


	5. Two Separate Worlds

_I don't own any characters!_

_PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

Chap. 5—Two Separate Worlds

The day after Lily arrived home she spent the afternoon at Jessica and Sarah's house.

"Did you have fun? We missed you!" Jessica said.

"I had so much fun. Oh, but don't worry, I missed you too." She quickly added. Her friends smiled.

"Did anyone change?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, well there were a couple problems. You remember James, right?" Lily started off.

"The one that's liked you since third year?" Jessica responded.

"Yeah, anyway, I had to help him. That's why I went back." Lily filled in.

"Aww! How cute!" The twins said. Lily laughed and continued on.

"He was having a hard time, you know. He wasn't himself. So I think I helped him get over it." Lily said, thinking sadly of her friends. Then it struck her, she _really _missed him.

"Well, that's good!" Sarah said.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Jessica asked, looking concerned.

"It's just, I don't know, weird, I guess. I mean, James used to get on my nerves so much and I wanted nothing more than to get him to leave me alone but now, I miss him. A lot." She added. Her eyes filled with tears and her friends gave her a reassuring hug.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James was walking back in the common room, laughing with Sirius and Remus about the prank they just pulled on the Slytherins.

"Did you see their faces?" He said, in between laughs. That only made Sirius laugh harder. They charmed the Slytherins that if they said the word 'blood' their skin would turn red and it would say 'Gryffindor Rules' in gold. Sure enough, at lease half the Slytherins mentioned blood so they turned gold and red. Katie and Teresa saw the Slytherins and gave the guys high fives, while laughing themselves.

"James Potter! I am appalled! You are so low!" Teresa said, doing an excellent impression of Lily. Everyone laughed harder if possible. "Only joking!" She said, giving James a quick one-armed hug. They all sat on the comfy couches, trying to calm down. Although no one said it, they were happy James was back to normal. James still missed Lily incredibly, but she was right; he had to move on. They all sat by the fire, enjoying another nice afternoon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily watched the pouring rain outside her window the next day. It matched her mood perfectly. She was really sad, and Jessica and Sarah couldn't help, as they were away for the weekend. Petunia stayed in her room, avoiding Lily, which Lily was glad about. Anyway, Lily was thinking a lot about how much she missed her friends today. She knew she had to get over it, if James could, she could. It would just take a while. A few seconds later she saw a cute owl peck on her window. She let it in and recognized James's handwriting. She quickly opened it up and read it.

_Lily—_

_I want to say thank you. You really helped me get back. In fact, we just pulled an awesome prank on the Slytherins. Although, if you were here, you would have yelled at me. Ha-ha. I'll let Katie and Teresa fill you in...lets just say the Slytherins won't be saying anything related to 'blood' lately. Even though everything is great, I still miss you. I always will and you're right: we'll see each other along the way. Hope everything is okay there. _

_Love,_

_James_

The letter made Lily happy. She laughed about the part about the prank. She knew he would bounce back to his old self. She smiled and realized, that getting a letter from James, she would be okay too. She felt happy and danced all around her room. She finally felt at home, and liked the feeling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James hoped Lily would get his letter, and she would be happy. He snapped out of it and remembered he had to get ready for his last Quidditch match before the holiday. It was against Slytherin and James really wanted to win. He grabbed his broom, a Shooting Star, the best kind of his time. He went down and into the locker rooms waiting to start. The captain (Alexander Wood) motioned for the team to go to the field. James mounted his broom and went high in the air. He spotted his friends all sitting together, Katie and Teresa were shivering, as it was very cold, about to snow outside. Madam Albert, the flying instructor released the balls and the game started. Gryffindor scored the first goal and half the crowd went wild. After about 7 goals into the game, James saw the Snitch. He dove towards it, earning lots of cheers from Gryffindors. After chasing it for a while he finally came very close. Just as he did it started to snow. He laughed as he closed his fingers tightly over the golden ball. The crowd burst into applause and enjoyed the snow. Teresa and Remus jumped up and down hugging and Sirius quickly gave Katie and a short kiss on the lips. Remus did the same to Teresa. All four smiled and Teresa and Remus hugged again, as Sirius and Katie did the same. They all ran down the snowy bleachers to find James. They found him and Teresa and Katie gave him a congratulations hug. All five stayed out in the wonderful snow for a while for they went inside for a warm drink. After a quick stop to the kitchens they came back with desserts and warm butterbeers. "Hey Kates? Want to go to Hogmeade with me on Saturday?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Katie and Sirius smiled and Katie placed her head on Sirius's shoulder.

"Do you want to Teresa? We could double date?" Remus asked.

"I'd like that." She said. Remus looked at James.

"You can come too if you want?" He said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's alright. I don't want to interfere. I'll find something to do. Have a good time together." He said, and meant it.

"Are you sure, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Padfoot, you think I'd lie to you?" James said, looking hurt. They all laughed and James went up to his dorm. He quickly fell asleep, thinking of the wonderful Quidditch match.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily went to bed, thinking that James probably won another Quidditch match. She knew there was always one in December and she figured James would win it. She also hoped her friends got together with Sirius and Remus, after having crushes on them for two years.

She awoke the next morning. It was a perfect sunny day outside, perfect to hang out with Jessica and Sarah, who came back late last night. After getting dressed and eating breakfast she met them outside and they were all going to take a walk. It was a little cold so she put an extra sweater on and walked down the street, feeling like she had done this a million times, but still enjoyed it. After all, it wasn't her old friends, it was Jessica and Sarah, who were different than Katie and Teresa. Of course Lily missed them but like I said before, she was getting used to living in America and having new friends. They walked and Lily listened to what the twins did in Vermont, where they went for the weekend. Instead of going back to their house, they went to Lily's. Lily showed them her own spell books and taught them to make a truth potion, which they enjoyed finding out secrets and laughing about them.

Jessica and Sarah slept over at Lily's that night. All three girls had so much fun. It was like old times for Lily but she didn't mention that. It was great to have more friends. In the morning Lily taught them how to transfigure pillows which was a lot of fun. The twins missed a lot from not going to a school. They were happy to learn new stuff. Lily was trying to teach them the stunning spell.

"No! Sarah concentrate _hard_ and only on the pillow. Remember, 'Accio pillow!' Say it strong and clear." Lily instructed.

"Accio pillow!" Sarah cried and pillow flew up but hit Jessica in the face. "Sorry," Sarah muttered.

"Here, Jessica why don't you try to summon the TV remote." Lily said.

"Okay. Accio remote!" She yelled. The remote flew off the table and Jessica caught it. "I did it!" She cried, jumping up and down.

Eventually after a few more minutes Sarah finally got it, although sometimes it went to Jessica instead. It was fun teaching them new spells.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius, Remus, Katie and Teresa walked into snowy Hogmeade. It looked really pretty with all the snow on the cottages. Remus took Teresa's hand and smiled at her as she smiled back. Sirius took the hint and did the same to Katie, who grinned happily at him. They walked all around for a while before going in anywhere. They all bought a bunch of stuff at Zonko's. (Sirius buying the most of course) After getting a little chilly the guys led the girls into Three Broomsticks for a drink before heading back to the castle.

oooooooooo

After a lovely Christmas, everyone came back to the castle. March finally rolled around and spring was on its way. Sirius and Katie hooked up and so did Remus and Teresa, so everyone was happy. Even James and Lily.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_I know this chapter was a little boring but I promise it will get better!!! Please keep reading once I update!_


	6. I Know Who That Is!

_I don't own any characters_

_Shout-Outs-_

_**Dominicanita—**you're right, it's not very realistic. I just was having trouble thinking of ideas. I will try to do better! Thanks for reviewing anyway!_

_**Kaydee—**you're right too. James isn't like that. I just wanted people to know he's truly sad. I promise to stop that!! Thanks. Oh and I'll speed up the James and Lily too!_

_Thanks for reviewing!!! Hope you like the chapter and please review!_

Chap. 6—"I know who that is!"

Finally Lily's seventeenth birthday came. It was June 19th and Jessica and Sarah were throwing her a small party. But Lily's mind wasn't on the party right now. It was what she told James almost exactly a year ago. She decided now that she was of age she had to do it.

Lily got herself together and walked over to the twins house. They opened the door.

"Happy Birthday, Lily!" They said together, giving her a hug. Lily laughed.

"Thanks guys!" She said smiling.

They watched movies and had cake and all the good stuff you could imagine. "This is for you." Jessica said as she and Sarah each handed her a present. Jessica gave her a really pretty necklace and Sarah gave her a bracelet to match. She put them on and admired them. She turned to face her friends.

"I don't know how to say this but I'm going back. I want to go to Hogwarts for seventh year. I miss it there!" She said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Both twins cried.

"Yeah, but--." Lily started.

"But, what, Lily? We're of age too! We want to see Hogwarts and everything!" Jessica cried.

"Yeah besides, it would be awesome to meet your friends!" Sarah said.

"Alright, if you really want to. Just to warn you, the wizarding world is a whole lot different there!" Lily explained.

A week later Lily, Jessica and Sarah were all packed. They had gotten permission from their parents even though they were legally adults and they could do what they wanted. Sure enough, their parents held many grudges but knew they had to let go. After saying special good byes, the girls apparated. (Having learned to at the Ministry in America) They arrived at Lily's old house, where someone was waiting to give them a key.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James and Sirius were lazily lounging on the upper deck, enjoying the summer heat. They were watching a pretty teenager receive a key to the house next door, which was for sale again. Two blondes came around from around the corner and met up with the other girl.

"Looks like another new neighbor, Prongs." Sirius said as he watched the girl with perfectly straight reddish-brown hair brush her hair out of her face from the wind. "Yep." James replied. She was really pretty, especially her hair. She was wearing cool, low-rise jeans and a black tank top. She got the key and entered the house with the blonde haired girls. A few minutes later the dark haired one sat on the swing on the porch, enjoying the breeze. James suddenly sat up.

-FLASHBACK-

James watched as Lily kicked the deck like she always does. "I'm not staying there! I'm not moving permanently!" She yelled. James just watched her as she turned to him. "As soon as I'm of age, I'm coming back! I am!" She said in tears. James stood up and gave her a hug, letting her cry on him again, while he lightly rested his chin on her head.

-END FLASHBACK-

"I know who that is!" He cried standing up. Sirius saw it too.

"It's Lily!" He said, shocked. James laughed as he sprinted down the stairs.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily was swinging on the old familiar swing. She heard foot steps and saw James Potter on the deck.

"Lily!" He cried, smiling like crazy.

"James!" She said. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and he swung her around.

"Are you staying here?" He asked. She nodded, laughing, so happy to see him. He hugged her again.

"Gosh, I haven't seen you since like, November! But that was only a couple days!" He said.

"Oh I know! It's great to see you." She smiled at him. She had really missed him. James realized his crush was back. He wasn't the only one with that feeling.

"Look, I gotta go see Teresa and Katie, okay? I'll see you later." Lily said, kissed him on the cheek and ran down the stairs happily. The sliding door opened and two people who looked exactly alike came out.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. Are you James Potter?" One said.

"Yeah, lemme guess...Lily mentioned me at some point." James said.

The other one laughed. "Yeah, anyway, I'm Sarah." She said.

"Nice to meet you." James said. He said good bye and walked back to his house, feeling like he was flying. _Lily was back!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily stood on Teresa's doorstep. Her best friend opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Lily?" She cried, shocked. Lily laughed again and hugged Teresa.

"Let's get Katie!" Teresa cried and the girls ran to Katie's house. Her reaction was the exact same.

"Oh I missed you!" She yelled as she hugged Lily.

"Are you staying?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah! I moved back in my old house! I'm going to Hogwarts for seventh year!" Lily answered, and her best friends shrieked with happiness. They spent the afternoon fooling around and having fun being together again.

After going grocery shopping with money from their parents and eating dinner, Lily went over to James's while the twins unpacked. She opened the door and saw the guys out on the deck. She stepped out and walked over.

"Hey guys." She said. She gave James, Sirius and Remus a hug. Remus was staying at James's the rest of the summer.

"James, can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered, confused.

"Want to go to Hogmeade with me, the first weekend?" She asked. James looked surprised.

"Yeah!" He said. Lily laughed and sat on his lap. _Wow! She likes me!,_ James thought. They spent a fun afternoon planning pranks, including Lily. She was so happy, she had all her best friends back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the summer was enjoyable. All the girls became really close and they hug out with the marauders often. Lily, Jessica and Sarah packed all their things for school. They apparated to the train station, promising to meet Katie and Teresa there.

The five girls found a compartment at the back of the train. They weren't alone for long, though. About 10 minutes later, James, Sirius and Remus came in.

"Can we sit here?" James asked, already sitting down next to Lily.

"Sure, I mean, you're already sitting." Lily responded, looking around. James put his arm around Lily.

"Good to have you back, Lil!" He said to her. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"It's good to be back." She replied. James took his arm off around her shoulder and took out a piece of parchment from his pocket. It was the list of pranks James, Sirius, Remus and Lily put together.

"I say we use Lily's idea, which is to tell the portrait into the Slytherin tower to not listen to the Slytherins! haha then they wont get into the tower." James said.

"I know it's not that good, but I've never pulled a prank before, unlike _some _people." She said, shooting looks at James and Sirius.

"Hey, what about Remus?" Sirius whimpered.

"He's not usually the one that plans the pranks is he?" Lily responded.

"Well, there was this one time he--." Sirius began but Remus jumped in.

"Nope! Lily, I'm prank free!" He said. Lily laughed and looked at him suspiciously. James cleared his throat.

"I must say that no Marauder is 'prank free' as you so put it, Moony. Trust me on this one." He put it. Everyone laughed and continued thinking of pranks to use.

When they got to Hogwarts the Marauders disappeared for a while and came back with huge smiles on their faces. Lily suspected what they might have done. She sat down, ready to begin seventh year.

_Authors note—I know it's kinda short but I hope you like it! Please, please review!_


	7. What You Don't Know

_Please review!!!_

Chap.7—What you don't know

Jessica (Jessie, by the marauders, as they thought 'Jessica' was too long) and Sarah walked up to be sorted, after McGonagall surprisingly called them. Sarah sat on the stool nervously, as McGonagall placed it on her head. Lily smiled, sure her friend would get into Gryffindor. The hat was quiet and shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!' Sarah looked like she was going to cry. Lily, Katie, Teresa and Marauder's jaws dropped. Sarah looked at them and sadly walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, ignoring the stares from all the other students. Jessica approached the stool, afraid to after what happened to Sarah. She sighed and sat. The hat was quiet for a while but then said, "RAVENCLAW!" Sarah was even more crushed. She was new at the school in an evil house _and _separated from her sister. Lily felt weird, she never knew Sarah would be in Slytherin. She always seemed so nice, but she guessed she was wrong. The Sorting Hat never lied.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone proceeded to their dormitories. The seventh years were awfully quiet. (The ones that knew the twins anyway.) They didn't care as much about Jessica in Ravenclaw, as she was very smart. But Sarah was a _Slytherin_ and they were Dark wizards and witches. Little did they know, she would probably fulfill the duties of a Slytherin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily sat with Remus, James, and Sirius at breakfast. Katie and Teresa were still fast asleep in the dorm, unwilling to get up. Sarah walked in with a bunch on Slytherins. She started to wave but stopped one she saw Narcissa Black give her a _look_. Lily didn't care.

"Hey, Sarah!" She called. Sarah looked at her but turned when Narcissa started to talk.

"You cannot be with the Gryffindors. Personally, I don't see how you're in Slytherin, you're a half-blood right? You remind me of my pure-blood traitor cousin. He's in Gryffindor, a disgrace to our family." She said rudely.

"Sirius? He's cool." She said, "But he is _such _a pureblood traitor." She added after Narcissa looked mad.

"That's better." Narcissa sneered. "Besides, Evans is a _mudblood _and you _don't _hang out or even talk to mudbloods if you're a Slytherin. Got it?" She continued. Sarah nodded.

"Right, she's nothing more than that." Sarah said as they walked past the Gryffindors. Narcissa smirked.

"Perfect." She said, satisfied with Sarah's change in thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily heard what Sarah said. James looked at Lily, knowing she would be so mad. Lily's eyebrows were raised and she saw the boys turn to look at her. She shrugged and Sirius looked really angry at Narcissa for making a good person go bad. Katie and Teresa entered the great Hall, just as Sarah and Narcissa were leaving. They waved at Sarah but in return she just rolled her eyes. Katie and Teresa raised their eyebrows like Lily did and walked over to them.

"What happened to _her_?" Katie snapped.

"Narcissa." Lily and James both replied.

"Oh great, now we've got a big bad Slytherin against us, which is not surprise. Gosh, I so misjudged her." Teresa added.

"Hey, Lil? Didn't you say she was a half-blood?" James asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, I mean that's what she and Jessica both said. I can at least trust Jessica." Lily put in.

"Yeah, at least Jessie's not like that. She just walked in and she looks mad at Sarah." Sirius answered. As if on cue, Jessica stormed over to their table looking very mad.

"I cannot believe her! She is such a, such a, well I'm not gonna say it but you know what I mean!" She cried.

"You're upset? She practically called me a mudblood!" Lily told her. Jessica gasped.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Everyone who heard it nodded. Jessica turned around and sat off to find her twin.

"What a lovely first day back. Ugh, those two were such a mistake to bring with me, but they wouldn't take no for an answer!" Lily said, and dopped her head to the table.

"It's not your fault, Lily." James said, patting her back. She half laughed as they got up to go to their first class of the day, which unfortunately was Potions, with the Slytherins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh great, it's the mudblood and her friends." Lucius Malfoy drawled on in class. Sarah and Narcissa laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her potion, which she was working on with Teresa. She handed her the dragon claws as she poured them in. Sarah leaned over to Narcissa and whispered something. Narcissa laughed again.

"Oh really? Evans loves James Potter?" She said. Lily dropped the jar she was holding and glared at Sarah.

"So not true!" She cried. "He's my friend!"

"Yeah, your boyfriend!" She laughed. Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at them. Sarah frowned but Lily didn't care.

"Oh, so you're a Potter Fan now, huh?" Lucius said, picking up on the conversation. Lily rolled her eyes, knowing it wasn't true. Even James, as sad as he was to say so, figured it wasn't true. '_Yet'_, he added after thinking. Sarah and Narcissa smirked. Lucius turned to Sarah.

"You know? I though you were going to be like _Sirius_." He said, sounding disgusted. "But you're not. Welcome to Slytherin." He said, with that bad-boy tone.

"It's good to be here." She said with the same type of tone. Lily, Katie and Teresa just stared at her. Lily walked up to her and tapped her hard on the shoulder.

"You know missy, I'm the only reason you're here." She snapped. Sarah stepped away.

"Don't touch me, freak. And I could've come if I wanted to." She replied coolly.

"You didn't even know that Hogwarts existed if I hadn't even moved to New York!" Lily responded.

"Oh please, you're so stupid." Sarah shot back. It took all Lily had, including Teresa and Katie pulling her back to stop her from slapping Sarah, hard.

"Lily, as much as I want to slap her too, I doubt we'll get away with it." Katie said.

"I hate her. She knows perfectly well I _am _the reason she's here." Lily said, with an attitude.

"We all hate her now, Lily. We all want to slap her. But we can't. Don't worry, we can handle her." Teresa smirked at the thought and Lily and Katie laughed. After finishing up the dreadful potions class they left and headed to Divination, thankfully with Hufflepuffs.

"We are doing crystal ball gazing today, students." Came the misty voice of the professor. It did not take long for some people to fall asleep, with the soft, sleepy scents.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The long class ended and a gratefully accepted lunch followed. It was enjoyable seeing as the Slytherins, including Sarah, didn't say anything. However, Care of Magical Creatures was a Potions-like experience. The Slytherins kept taunting especially Sarah.

"Sarah, shut up will you!?" Lily cried out in frustration.

"_Sarah, shut up will you!?"_ Narcissa mocked. Lily turned around to face James.

"A little help here! Slytherins are your specialty!" She said. James grinned and raised an eyebrow at Sirius. Sirius nodded and they both took out their wands. At one time all the Slytherins feet locked up and they feel into the dirt. The Gryffindors burst out laughing. Including Lily, but only because she was so mad at Sarah. The spell finally wore off and they stood up. They looked as evil as possible as the Gryffindors, but nobody got scared. Sarah brushed dirt off the Slytherin badge on her robes and shot a terrible look at James and Sirius, who smiled and waved. Lily, Teresa and Katie had to laugh at Sarah and Narcissa's outraged faces. Sarah walked up to Lily and looked her straight in the eye.

"You are nothing but a filthy mudblood." She said coolly. Lily raised her eyebrows but rolled her. She wasn't going to let Sarah know what she said hurt her, but inside, it really did.

_Authors Note—I know its short...sorry. Please, Please review!!!!_


	8. It's Payback Time

_Thanks for any reviews...I love getting them!_

Last Chapter (7):

Sarah walked up to Lily and looked her straight in the eye.

"You are nothing but a filthy mudblood." She said coolly. Lily raised her eyebrows but rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let Sarah know what she said hurt her, but inside, it really did.

Chap.8—It's Payback Time

James heard Sarah and walked in front of Lily.

"Dare to repeat?" He said, in a voice as icy as possible. Sarah knew better than to face James Potter, one of the strongest wizards at school, but she did.

"Yeah. I'll say it as much as possible. Evans is a filthy mudblood." That did it for James. In half a second his wand was out and Sirius and Remus were right behind, with their wands. This really surprised them, as Remus was usually against James and Sirius doing that. Lily stood behind, with her arms crossed, not at the Marauders, but at Sarah.

"You know, you really should wash out your mouth, Sarah Kylie, it's dirty. _Scourgify!_" James yelled. Soap suds filled her mouth, reminding them all of a prank on Snape in fifth year. The Gryffindors laughed loudly at them. The Marauders suddenly 'forgot' the countercurse. James grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her into the castle. They ran away laughing and looking back as they ran. The ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower, James leading the way.

"I can't believe we skipped class!" Lily said, out-of-breath and laughing at the same time.

"Hey, what's it like being on the bad side?" James played around.

"I like it!" Lily laughed.

"Alright!" James answered, giving her a high five.

"I don't wanna go to class. Skive off with me?" She turned to him.

"You're asking _me_? Hey wait, perfect little Lily Evans wants to skip classes?" James joked.

"Why not?" She answered smoothly. James laughed and they flopped on the couch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James and Lily skipped the rest of their afternoon classes. Since it was Friday they would make-up their work over the weekend.

"Will you teach me how to play chess?" She asked randomly.

"You don't know?" He replied. She shook her head, "Well, sure I'll teach you." He answered and conjured up a board and pieces. He taught her the game, which he definitely had to use patience as she kept getting confused. She finally accomplished it and they sat once again on the couch, relaxing.

"Still want to go to Hogmeade tomorrow, Lily?" James asked.

Lily smiled, "Of course." She replied. James grinned at her.

"C'mon let's go to dinner, everyone else is there already." Lily said. James looked at her.

"I really like you Lily." He said, out-of-the-blue. Lily smiled again.

"I know and I like you too." She answered quietly. James grinned at her once again.

"Really?" He looked at her. She nodded and James laughed a little. Lily gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took his hand.

"Let's go." She smiled and lightly tugged on his hand. He followed and they walked down to dinner, hand-in-hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Finally!" Katie cried. She saw James and Lily walk in the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, Lily laughing at something James said.

"Huh?" Sirius, Remus, and Teresa all replied.

"Look." Katie pointed to James and Lily.

"Oh my gosh that's so awesome!" Teresa said happily.

"Aww, how cute." Sirius said, jokingly and Katie lightly elbowed him in the stomach.

"I figured they would!" Remus announced.

"Oh, really?" Teresa turned to face him. He nodded quickly and grinned. Teresa laughed at his behavior. James and Lily came over and sat down.

"What?" Lily said at the smiling friends.

"Nothing." Teresa answered in a sing-song voice. Lily smiled at them, knowing the answer.

"Ha! Finally got her, Prongs!" Sirius announced. They all laughed, even Lily and James.

"Oh how pathetic." Narcissa sneered. Sarah smirked at them.

"What a perfect couple." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what a perfect couple! Hey, did you ever tell Black what your parents call you? SaraBeara? Lollipop? Sweetie pie?" Lily laughed, along the Marauders. Sarah turned red at Lily's words. James laughed.

"Lollipop?" He said, in between laughs.

"Oh shut up Potty Boy." She sneered back. Sirius grinned at James, who returned it. _How do they know what to do? _Lily thought. The boys got out their wand and cried, "_Greasier!" _and immediately Narcissa and Sarah's hair turned disgustingly greasy.

"Compliments of the Marauders—."

"Lasts one week--."

"No matter how hard you wash it." James and Sirius told them.

"Enjoy." Sirius smirked as they stomped off, looking disgusted at their new hair. Lily laughed along with Teresa and Katie.

"Priceless, James, priceless." She grinned at him.

"Hey, what about me?" Sirius pretended to look hurt.

"Good job, Sirius." Katie smiled at her boyfriend and patted him on the back. They all laughed and enjoyed another nice Hogwarts meal.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lily waited at the bottom of the stairs for James to come. She smoothed out her perfect jeans and t-shirt. James came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt also. He smiled at her.

"Ready?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Lead the way." She looked up at him.

They walked into the village. "Where do you want to go?" James asked her.

"Honeydukes?" She suggested. James nodded in agreement and the entered the sweets shop. They waved to Teresa and Remus who were picking out all these yummy chocolates and sweets for each other. They kept handing each other ones they recommended. Lily laughed at the fun couple. James disappeared for a minute and came back, handing Lily a sugar rose. She smiled and thanked him.

"Can we go to Zonko's?" James asked, almost desperately. Lily giggled at his pleading and nodded.

"Sure." They walked down the cobblestone street into Zonko's. Lily rarely went in there so it was quite interesting for her. They saw Katie and Sirius, their fingers laced together with one hand and Sirius picking up all this joke stuff with his other hand, which Katie looked quite amused watching. Lily followed James to the back where a lot of extra special pranks were. After looking around for 20 minutes James came out with a very filled bag of joke products and he and Lily headed to Three Broomsticks. Lily got them a nice cozy booth and James returned a couple minutes later with butterbeer and tasty snacks. James and Lily enjoyed the delicious treat together.

"Can we please, please, please go to the Quidditch store?" James begged. Lily laughed, "Yeah, of course." He smiled and they walked into the tiny shop. James looked at _everything_ there was. Lily was quite interested too, as she liked played Quidditch but wasn't on the house team. She bought James a cool Servicing Kit he would probably like. Together they walked out and Lily handed him the kit. James looked at it and became wide-eyed.

"Thanks, Lily!" He cried, giving her a hug that lifted her off her feet, literally. James put her back down and they once again walked down the cobblestone street. Lily and James spotted Sarah and Narcissa, their hair incredibly greasy, at the same time. With one look at each other they burst out laughing. James searched through one of his Zonko's bags. He pulled out a long pole with a horn at the end.

"It's a voice magnifier. They look like they're whispering so let's bust them." James said. Lily laughed as James pointed it towards them.

"I LOVE MALFOY!" Came Sarah's voice. She threw her hand over her mouth as the whole street started to laugh.

"HUH?" She yelled. "WHY IS MY VOICE LOUD?" The street kept laughing harder. Sarah saw James and gave him a death glare. He put it back once Sarah saw him and he and Lily walked back into the castle, laughing at Sarah's confession.

_Author's Note—Hope you like it...PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	9. Meant To Be Together

_Thanks for any reviews...they make me sooo happy!!!!_

Chap. 9—Meant to Be Together

There was a slight coldness between Narcissa and Sarah for a week after Sarah confessed she loved Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy ignored her completely for the entire week, as he liked Narcissa. In fact, after Sarah said that, Narcissa and Lucius hooked up. Sarah started to be friends with Bellatrix Black, Sirius and Narcissa's cousins. She was more evil than Narcissa. But since Bellatrix and Narcissa were close, they all became the Slytherin bad girls.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey." James plopped on the couch next to Lily. She smiled at him.

"Hey." She responded. She noticed a glimmer in his eye. "What did you do?" She accused.

"Nothing." James said with big, 'innocent' eyes. Sirius came in at that exact moment.

"That was awesome!" He cried, talking to Remus. Lily bit her bottom lip, waiting for more. "Did you see Snape's face?" He added, cracking up. James cleared his throat and Sirius shut up, noticing Lily looking not so happy at James. Her face demanded answers and he clearly wasn't giving any. She sighed.

"Fine. But I think you should lay off Snape. What has he done to you?" Lily said.

"Don't answer that." She added, once James opened his mouth to reply. She continued.

"James, really, I'm serio--." She was cut off. James came over to her and kissed her passionately. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. Sirius laughed and followed Remus up to the dorm to leave them alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Somehow the whole school found out Lily and James were a couple. They had a slight suspicion who was the culprit. (Ahem, Sirius) But James and Lily really didn't care. They were actually happy with each other. Katie and Teresa were so happy for their best friend.

"I hoped you'd get together this year, I mean, it's our last year!" Katie told Lily.

"Hoped? I _knew _they would get together, they are prefect for each other!" Teresa chimed in, her eyes glittering excitedly along with Katie's. Lily laughed just as the Marauders came over.

"What is making my beautiful Lily-flower laugh this morning?" James asked. Lily raised her eyebrows at him jokingly. He did the same back and Lily turned away, trying not to laugh again. James gave her a kiss on the cheek. Lily ignored the glares from a lot of the girls.

"Good Morning." He said, acting normally.

"Morning." She responded and smiled back at him.

"Oh how cute, wittle wove birds." Bellatrix mocked. Sarah laughed along with Narcissa and smirked.

"You know, Sarah, if you hate us so much, why do you come over here every day to speak to us? I mean, if you really did hate us, you wouldn't have anything to do with us." Lily said, sweetly and the Gryffindors laughed. Sarah frowned at her.

"We don't speak to you, Evans, we are rude to you. Which I don't really care if we're rude to a mudblood." She replied. James glared at Sarah and tried to think of a good spell to use on her. He reached for his wand but Lily gave him a warning look and he stopped.

"Okay, if James and Lily are love birds, what about Black and Malfoy?" Katie pointed out.

"That's different." Narcissa said rudely.

"Oh yeah, how?" Katie smirked at her.

"It-it just is!" She answered and all the Gryffindors laughed again.

"Well, it's too bad Sarah couldn't get to Malfoy faster." Teresa added sarcastically.

"I'm perfectly fine with him dating Narcissa for your information." Sarah snapped.

"Funny, I thought you were in _love _with him, after you so nicely yelled in Hogsmeade." Lily grinned at James, who was remembering their prank. Sarah glared and turned away, walking to the Slytherin table, with Narcissa and Bellatrix following her. The Gryffindors smiled in spite of themselves. It was a good morning for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily walked in the common room with Katie and Teresa, after they just went to the library to look of facts for History of Magic. James saw her and walked up.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked hopefully. Lily turned to her friends.

"Is it okay with you guys?" She asked. They nodded distractedly and then walked over to Sirius and Remus. Lily and James laughed and walked down the hall, with their fingers laced together sweetly.

They walked on the grounds since it wasn't past hours yet. The sun was setting over the lake and it looked so pretty. They sat down by the lake, silently. James looked over at Lily. She was so beautiful. He loved her straight hair and the color was amazing. Her eyes were so stunning and he knew he loved the perfect girl. She was shivering slightly, as it was very cold, so he placed his extra cloak on her shoulders She smiled a thank you and he smiled, looking away. They got up after a while and just stood by the lake. James took Lily's hand, kissed it and placed it on his chest, under his hand.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Lily grinned at him.

"Of course I do." She responded with a slight laugh.

"Good." James said, satisfied. He wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her deeply. All the coldness in Lily went away and she felt warm, cozy and so safe in James's arms. She wanted to stay there forever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was getting really cold out. James and Lily sat on the couch by the fire, wrapped together in a blanket, watching the snow fall outside of the window. It was the perfect scene. Lily snuggled up closer to James and he wrapped his arms around her. They just laid like that, in silence for a while, enjoying the comfort of having each other. Once they got drowsy they started to head upstairs.

"Good Night Lily, sleep well." James said and kissed her short and sweet.

"'Night James." She answered as they went their separate ways to the dorms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Christmas finally came and all the seventh year decided to stay, as it was their last year. Hogwarts looked so pretty with all the decorations and a nice snowfall outside. Lily woke up Christmas morning to find that she was in James's arms on the couch, who was still asleep. He put her head back on his shoulder and looked at the warm, glowing fire. James awoke a few minutes later and just after that Sirius came running down the stairs.

"PRESENTS!" He shouted. Remus was behind him looking tired.

"He's been up since five!" Remus said, annoyed. Lily laughed and saw Katie and Teresa come down the stairs after hearing Sirius yell. Everyone walked towards the tree and handed the presents to the right people.

After a fun morning of opening presents, everyone sat scattered around the common room, paper and everything all over. It was a hug mess but no one cared. James had gotten Lily a beautiful heart-shaped locket that she put on right away.

"Let's play in the snow!" Sirius said. Apparently Christmas made him very excited. After getting dressed in warm clothes and extra cloaks they all stepped out into the snow. Immedietly Sirius threw a snowball at James. He ducked and it hit Lily, who threw one back.

"Snowball fight!" Sirius yelled and snowballs flew in all directions. James accidently hit Lily in the face. He tried not to laugh but was failing. He laughed until Lily hit him in the face. He began to chase her and she ran away. She was actually really fast so James had to work hard to keep up. He caught up to her and lightly tackled her to the ground, tickling her. She was giggling a lot, as she was very ticklish. James finally stopped and kissed her sweetly. She kissed him back and James helped Lily up and they were both covered in snow. The other four had saw them but went back to snowball fighting.

Once everyone nearly froze they stepped inside the warm castle and got into dry clothes. Christmas dinner was very nice and filling. Not too many students stayed, some seventh years besides the Gryffindors and a couple in between but they only had to use one House Table for the students. Even though there were not nearly as many people there was just as much delicious food, which made Sirius ecstatic. (As he loved to eat, haha) It was an enjoyable affair, since Sarah, Narcissa, and Bellatrix went home for Christmas so there was no dueling.

The Gryffindors fell asleep late that night, after a wonderful Christmas, but also their last Christmas at Hogwarts, which made them sad. James was so happy he finally got Lily and vice versa. They were meant to be together.

_Authors Note—Sorry this is short but I'm having a slight writer's block so I can't really think of anything that good. Plus, school will be starting soon so I won't have a lot of time. Hope you liked it and please review and I'll put up chap. 10!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! _


	10. We Won't Forget

_**Daine Sarrasri—**Thank you sooo much for your nice review! It made me so happy and I'm glad you liked it. _

_Hope you like this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!_

Chap. 10—We Won't Forget

The end of the year was coming closer. It was already June and the seventh years seemed down, since they were leaving. The night before graduation, they were talking about old memories of the previous year.

"I remember looking out my window in fourth year and seeing someone running their heart out around the lake." Sirius said, looking at Lily.

"Hey, what can you say? I was a depressed teen!" They all laughed at that and thought about what happened.

x-x-x-x

_Lily was so mad and she wanted to take all her aggravations out. She got into sweats and went out on the grounds. It was very early morning, so no one was out there. She ran, hard and fast not caring for anything. She thought of Matt who broke her heart just yesterday. They had been going out for a month and Lily really liked him. She felt tears fall down her face as she ran, trying to get rid of the pain. She turned around and saw James Potter, one of the last people she wanted to see right now._

"_What do you want?" She asked irritably, while hastily wiping her eyes. _

"_What's wrong?" James asked, his hazel eyes filled with concern._

"_Nothing." Lily sniffed and tried to walk away but James stopped her. _

"_Tell me." He whimpered._

"_No!" Lily answered, as a tear fell down her cheek. James wiped it away and Lily looked down. _

"_It's that Ravenclaw guy isn't it?" He figured out._

"_Yeah, well, Matt broke up with me, end of story, you happy?" She told him rather rudely. James frowned and watched her walk away. _

x-x-x-x

"Yeah, I remember that. I was so upset about that. But now I've got someone better." She replied, looking at James while he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey, I remember the first time we met, in first year!" James said. Lily laughed as she remembered it too.

x-x-x-x

_James was searching the train for Sirius, as he disappeared to find a compartment James has yet to discover. He wasn't noticing where he was going to walked right into someone. _

"_Ow." He said, rubbing his head while on the floor. The person across from him was doing the same. She was a very pretty girl, with beautiful red hair and sparkling green eyes. He got up and lent a hand to help her up. _

"_I'm James. James Potter." He told her. She smiled at him._

"_Lily Evans." She responded._

"_Well, sorry about running into you." He apologized and she laughed slightly. _

"_It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either. This train is so big! It's my first year here, so I'm new at this." She informed. _

"_I'm a first year too. I'm trying to find my best friend and I can't!" James told her._

"_Well, I'll let you find him." She smiled and started to walk away._

"_Bye!" James called. _

"_Bye." She replied and walked down the corridor. _

x-x-x-x

"Ha, little did I know you were going to be an arrogant prat for six years and you'd move in across the street when we were thirteen!" Lily told him.

"Hey!" James pretended to look hurt.

"I wonder what would've happened if we never ran into each other." James said. "Would we even know each other?"

"Well, obviously Captain Stupidity, in case you haven't noticed, we're in the same house, same year." Lily told him.

"Lily, you were almost put in Ravenclaw, right?" Katie asked and Lily nodded.

"The hat said I was very smart, I had everything a Ravenclaw has but I was also brave and caring so he put me in Gryffindor." She told everyone.

"I'm glad, or else I wouldn't have you." James replied sweetly and gave her a quick kiss.

"Well, I was almost put into Ravenclaw too. I'm glad I was put here, cause I met all you guys here!" Teresa added.

"Of course, you do still live in my neighborhood but I see what you're saying." Lily added. Katie smiled and looked at Sirius.

"What about you? I mean, you _are _a Black and all that?" She asked him.

"The hat said I was nothing like a Slytherin, which I'm glad, as I hate Dark Arts, unlike my deranged family but anyway, he decided I was brave and all that stuff so put me here!" He answered simply. Remus finally spoke.

"I honestly can't see myself in any other house. I hate Dark Magic, I'm not like a Hufflepuff. Maybe Ravenclaw, but I'm not as smart as Padfoot and Prongs and Lily of course."

"But you are brave, like a perfect Gryffindor." Teresa said to him.

"Besides, if you weren't in Gryffindor, who knows what else James and Sirius would have done?" Lily pointed out and they all laughed, knowing it was true.

"Yep, Moony always told us where to draw the line." James finished. Lily smiled at him, knowing he definitely did change, like they all had, but he wasn't such a prank pulling, arrogant, big-headed, annoying person anymore. He was a perfect boyfriend.

"I remember the time Lily got so mad at you James, in fifth year, because you were bored so just started firing off curses." Katie said. James looked back and remembered it too.

x-x-x-x

"_James! Stop right now!" Lily cried as she saw him. He was doing the leg locking curse on anyone that passed._

"_I'm bored." He shrugged, thinking that was a good enough excuse. Unfortunately, it wasn't._

"_You were bored???" Lily yelled. "You attack innocent people because you were bored?" James saw Katie and Teresa come out of the portrait hole, after hearing Lily yell. However, Lily didn't see them._

"_Evans! Calm down, I only did it a couple times, mostly to Slytherins!" James argues. Lily gave him her famous death glare. _

"_It won't happen again!" He tried. Lily stepped back._

"_It better not or I'll give you a detention, since I'm a Prefect." She answered coolly. Before she could do anything else Katie and Teresa dragged her back into the common room so she could calm down. Her temper was always in full throttle these days. She eventually calmed down, although she never apologized to James._

x-x-x-x

"Yeah I remember that, but you never did apologize to me." James looked at Lily.

"Sorry." She said honestly and gave him a hug.

After talking for a while everyone decided to go to bed, since tomorrow was graduation and it would be a special day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They all woke up early and showered. After a nice breakfast James nervously got in his suit. It was required that they didn't wear their robes. Sirius reluctantly got in his, as he hated wearing them. Remus followed suit (haha followed suit) and did the same. James tried to flatten his hair but failed miserably. He gave up and sat on his bed, waiting for 11 o clock.

Meanwhile, Lily, Katie and Teresa were also getting ready. Lily had a pretty green dress that perfectly matched her eyes. It had a tube-top (sleeveless in case u don't know what that is) and a trim of darker green jewels along the top. It had a cute skirt part that fit her just right, not too tight, not too big. She left her hair down and perfectly straight with cute green butterfly clips. She put special hair glitter in that sparkled just right. All in all, Lily looked so beautiful.

Teresa had a lavender tube top dress (like Lily's) that had silver glitter all over it. The skirt part was slightly puffy that made her look awesome. She had a pretty shawl to warp around her shoulder during the ceremony. Her hair and make-up was done perfectly and she looked amazing.

Katie had a sweet baby blue dress that had spaghetti straps and fit her perfectly .The skirt part was like Teresa's and her dress was also sparkly that was great when the sun hit it. Her light blonde hair was left perfectly straight, passing her shoulders slightly. She had cute little clips in her hair and looked great also. When it was time, the six seventh years walked to the great hall for the ceremony. They didn't have to wear caps and gowns, just a pin with the Hogwarts crest on it. Lily nervously smiled at James as they walked next to each other on the way up to the stage, the rest of the students watching them. There were a lot of flashes for pictures for the Daily Prophet.

It was a beautiful ceremony. Dumbledore called up all the seventh years, shook their hands and gave them a diploma. It was a bright sunny day and the great hall was all lit up. Their was a dance afterwards and a special dance was for all the couples in seventh year. James and Lily happily danced, with Sirius and Katie on one side of them and Remus and Teresa on the other side, all feeling cheerful but sad at the same time. It was a wonderful, unforgettable night.


	11. Do You Love me?

_Thank you sooo much for any reviews!!!!_

Chap. 11—Do You Love Me?

Lily pushed hard on her trunk and locked it shut. She sadly sat on top of it, looking around her dorm. It was the last day at Hogwarts and she was leaving early on the Hogwarts express. After Hogwarts, all six of the seventh years were sharing a large apartment in London. It was very big and expensive and when Lily saw photos of it, she fell in love with it.

Lily already turned eighteen, last week. James, Katie and Teresa threw her a surprise party with a lot of fun. They gave her cool presents, including stuff for the room she and James would share in the apartment.

Katie and Teresa came in the dorm. Katie unceremoniously (I hope that's a word haha) tossed stuff off her bed into her suitcase and locked it like Lily's. Teresa sighed and sat on her bed, resting her chin on her hand, after already finishing her packing.

"I can't believe we're leaving this place!" Teresa cried. Lily nodded sadly, afraid she would cry. She loved it here and even though it would be cool to be an adult, she loved school.

"I'm going to miss it here so much." Katie sadly answered, looking out the window and at the lake. Lily nodded again and stood up.

"Let's go down, the feast is going to start soon." She announced, not wanting to continue on the subject. They met up with the Marauders and sat with them as Dumbledore made his speech. _The last end-of-the-year feast I'll hear as a student, _Lily thought sadly. James was actually along the same lines, he would miss pulling pranks with Sirius. When Dumbledore finished his speech the plates filled with delicious food. Everyone began stuffing their faces and enjoying themselves. About an hour later they were dismissed and walked back to their dormitories. James saw Lily, starting to cry.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly, while squeezing her hand. She nodded and wiped a tear away. James hugged her and led her back to the Gryffindor tower. They sat on the couch with everyone else, no one talking, but enjoying the last night at Hogwarts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

James stepped on the train with Lily trailing behind him. He led everyone into an empty compartment. No one spoke, but took a last glance at the gleaming castle one last time as the train rode away. Lily sighed and leaned back, reading her head on James's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and leaned back also, arms still wrapped around Lily. Everyone stayed quiet for a while, until the food trolley came. They bought a bunch of snacks and began to talk a little. It was a record for Sirius, he was usually talkative and energetic.

"I'm really gonna miss--." Lily started but James shoved a chocolate frog in her mouth.

"Lil, don't talk about it!" He said, half laughing. Lily took the frog out of her mouth and laughed.

"'Kay." She answered and ate the frog. Katie laughed and smiled at Lily's reply. Teresa chucked a jelly bean at James's head and laughed as he threw one back.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius turned the key in the lock and swung open the apartment door. "HOME SWEET HOME!" He shouted making the group laugh.

"Go!" Lily said, shoving him inside since he was blocking the door.

"Wow." The girls all breathed. The apartment was huge! It was like a house but in an apartment building and one huge level. Lily set her bag down and helped James carry her trunk to the room they chose. It was really big and had a huge king sized bed.

"Welcome home." James gave her a hug and a kiss. They magically unpacked and set up everything. After walking through the place, every room was set up. Between 6 people and magic, I guess you could do it pretty fast. The boys ran out to find some stuff for dinner so the girls got a few hours ago. Lily sat with her best friends on the three huge comfy couches in the sunroom.

"You know Lily, Sirius told me how much James really loves you. It's so sweet." Katie smiled at her friend.

"It's so cute. I bet you two will spend the rest of your lives together." Teresa added. Lily laughed.

"I have a feeling too, but it's just so weird. I mean, I used to hate the presence of James Potter and now we are a couple in love, sharing an apartment with our friends. It's just so surprising!" She giggled. Katie nodded in response.

"I know, but Lily, you love him, he loves you. You're meant to be together!" Teresa told her and Lily was quiet, doing some thinking of her own. _It's true, we are meant to be together forever, _she told herself and smiled.

"What are you are smiling at?" Katie smirked knowingly.

"Oh! No! I'm just thinking that James and I are a perfect couple." Lily told them and they all laughed just as the guys came back with bags of food and pizza for dinner that night.

"Whatcha laughing at?" Sirius said, acting like a child.

"Oh nothing." Katie smiled mischievously. Lily fake glared at her and turned to James and shook her head.

"_Ba-by._ Tell me!" Sirius whimpered. Katie gave him a kiss and shook her head, while Remus and James rolled their eyes at 'Padfoot's' behavior.

"I'm hungry!" James announced and stood up, dragging Lily with him to the kitchen. He grabbed two boxes of pizza and carried them out to everyone else, who quickly dove for it.

"Um guys, let's not mess up our new apartment." Lily told them.

"Uh, Lily, ever heard of a cleaning spell? We _are _of age." Sirius told her.

"I know! I just...forgot." Lily smiled sheepishly. Everyone else turned back to their food and ate it hungrily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily set her wand down and tossed her loose, light, bouncy curls, after finishing the spell. (Hard to explain, you know, they aren't small and tight curls but big and loose and pretty.) She put her silver sparkly barrette in it and changed into her dress. It was a tight black dress that ended a few inches above the knees with a small slit on the left side. It was just an ordinary dress but looked hot on Lily. She put a pretty jewel necklace on and her black shoes. She walked into the living room and saw James wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt, with the sleeves slightly rolled up. Lily smiled and bit her lip, he looked amazing. James was thinking along the same lines as he grinned back a Lily.

"Are Sirius and Katie gone?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they left like 10 minutes ago. Remus and Teresa are getting ready but they said go on and they'll see us later." He responded and Lily nodded. He slipped his hand into hers and led her out the door. James seemed a little jittery but Lily didn't question it. They walked about 5 minutes to a beautiful and fancy restaurant. A hostess got them a table and James pulled out Lily's chair, indicating for her to sit. She smiled gratefully as he sat down across from her and looked at a menu. After ordering their meals, James sipped his iced tea and saw Lily smile at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Nothing, I just love you." She answered cutely. James smiled back and responded.

"I love you too." Lily laughed lightly just as the waitress came back with their dinner. She smiled at the couple as she set Lily's pasta down.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a lovely dinner together. They were walking down the sidewalk after eating, holding hands and just going wherever their feet took them. James pulled her down onto a bench to sit for a while. It was a beautiful clear night and Lily looked up at the stars. James spoke softly.

"Lily, do you love me?" He asked her. She laughed a little and squeezed his hand.

"Of course I do." She looked at him. The moonlight hit is face perfectly and made him look adorable.

"Will you do something for me?" He looked at her. She looked a little confused but nodded.

"Of course." She told him. He grinned at her.

"Will you marry me?"

Lily turned to him. He reached in his pocket and took out a black box. He opened it and took out a diamond ring. Lily's jaw dropped. She replaced it with a huge grin.

"Yes! Yes, I'm marry you!" She laughed. James grinned again and laughed a little. He took her delicate hand and placed the ring on it carefully. He looked into her eyes and kissed her deeply, long and sweet. They were together for a long time before they realized it was late. The opened the door and saw Sirius and Katie kissing in the hallway. James cleared is throat and they jumped apart, Katie blushing. She noticed something gleam in Lily's hand. She smiled and walk about to say something when Remus and Teresa came in the front door. They saw Katie's face and Lily's smile and looked at them questioningly. As if they were told to, the marauders went in the living room. Lily sat on the arm on the chair James sat and looked at everyone else.

"What's going on?" Teresa said thoroughly confused.

"James and I are--." She started and looked at James.

"We're getting married." They both announced. Katie and Teresa both shrieked and jumped up to hug Lily. Sirius got up and clapped James (hard) on the back. Remus smiled and shook his hand, which made them laugh.

"Well Remmy's got no problem being an adult!" Sirius joked.

"Don't call me that!" Remus lightly punched Sirius in the arm. James rolled his eyes and looked at Lily, laughing along with her friends, her eyes sparkling. She was so beautiful. _I am the luckiest guy. Everyone at school wanted her, and she's actually mine,_ He thought. Lily caught his eye and smiled at him.

They were meant to be a couple. A married couple.

_Author's Note- I know it's a little short but like I said in the other authors note, school is starting and I've already got a ton of homework. Please review and let me say this—The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I'll update if I know you like my story so I won't waste time if you don't so review if you want more! Thanks and It really means a LOT! _


	12. Weddings and Such

_Thank you so so so much for reviews. I love getting them!_

_Disclaimer—Sadly...I do not own this. If I did I would not be writing it and I would be swimming in money! haha_

Chap. 12—Weddings and Such

"Teresa, did you order the flowers?" Lily asked her.

"Yep, I got roses and daisies in all sorts of color like you wanted. This is so awesome!" She responded, smiling. Lily grinned at her and turned back to her notebook to check off flowers. The guys were out shopping for tuxes and the ladies stayed home to plan Lily and James's wedding.

"Katie, did you make it to the cake designer to tell them the final plans?"

"Yeah. Hey, did you get your dress?" Katie asked her and Lily sat up.

"Oh yes! It's so beautiful. They mailed it today, it's in Teresa's closet so James doesn't see it." She told her friends. Katie smiled at Lily's excitement.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married, I mean, I'm only eighteen. Well, almost nineteen but that still young." Lily confessed.

"I know, but Lily you're in love and that's what matters. You love James." Teresa told her.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that and I'd be true!" Katie laughed. Te back door opened and the guys came back.

"We got our tuxes and they'll be ready for the wedding!" James told his fiancé. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, cause I have my dress!" She told him.

"Good." He sad, smirking happily. Lily rolled her eyes and went to get a soda. She thought about everything for the wedding. It was all pretty much done, they got a church and food, flowers, dresses, tuxes and plans for the reception. It was all good but they still had 3 weeks before the big day. She drummed her fingers on the counter for a while before James came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He whispered. Lily turned around to face him.

"Don't worry. I love you too." She whispered and kissed him passionately and long. They stayed glued together forever, happy in each others arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily looked in the mirror. She held up her dress and twirled around like a little kid. She only had three days till the wedding and she was so excited. She could tell James was too and that made her happy. She walked down the hall and knocked quietly on Teresa and Remus's door. Apparently, not loudly enough, as when she opened the door a little more she saw them kissing passionately and sweetly. Lily smiled and walked out of the room, happy for her friend. She was alone, she knew James's was at the ministry for auror training and since Sirius and Katie weren't there they must be in their room or something. Lily didn't check, as she learned from before, don't go in, plus she knew Sirius. In fact, she didn't want to know. Thinking about him at Hogwarts, she chuckled slightly as she left a note saying she was out shopping and left to go to Diagon Alley. Just as she was about to walk into her favorite store she felt someone pull her into a dark alleyway.

"What the—." She started but a cold hand closed over her mouth. She looked and saw the cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"Shut up." He told her but she didn't listen.

"What are you doing, get off me!" She yelled and tried to release his grip but he was too strong.

"Shut up!" He hissed at her. He tightly grabbed her forearms and shoved her against the brick wall.

"What are you doing? I'm a witch and you know it, Malfoy!" She snapped. He firmly pressed his lips against hers. She shoved him off her.

"You have a girlfriend, and I have a fiancé, plus I HATE YOU!" She yelled at him. He threw is hand over her mouth.

"I love Narcissa but I want you, Evans." He said slyly.

"Well, I _don't _want you!" She responded.

"You will." He smirked at her and kissed her again. She tried to push him off but he used extra force to hold her against the wall. She also tried to kick him but he didn't budge. She started to cry, afraid of what would happen. He ran his hands down her sides while kissing her. All of a sudden he froze.

"Stupefy!" A girl called. Malfoy fell back on the road.

"Jessica!" Lily cried as she saw her friend. Also, she started sobbing really hard. Jessica gave her a soothing hug and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I wish I got here sooner!" Jessica told her. Lily calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay. At least you came at all!" Lily said. Jessica smiled.

"Still wanna shop?" She asked and Lily nodded.

"So, where do you live now?" Lily asked her.

"Well, I sold the house since Sarah and I hate each other now cause she's a prat and now I'm living in an apartment with some friends from school. Sarah lives with Bellatrix somewhere I don't know and don't care." Jessica filled her in.

"Oh. Jessica, I'm really sorry about Sarah." Lily said.

"Me too, but it's not your fault. Anyway, what's up with you?" She turned to Lily.

"Well, Teresa, Katie, James, Sirius, Remus and I bought a penthouse apartment. Oh and James and I are getting married!" Lily told her excitedly.

"Really? That's so awesome!" Jessica squealed. They laughed at their childish behavior.

"Oh, here's an extra invitation in case I ran into someone. I hope you can make it!" She told her.

"Definitely." Jessica assured.

"I better get back to the apartment but I guess I'll see you soon! Bye!" Lily told her. Jessica called by as she apparated back to the apartment. She heard a shriek and saw Remus and Teresa on the couch, Teresa looking terrified.

"Lily! Don't do that!" She gasped.

"Sorry. I thought you would still be in you room!" She laughed and Teresa blushed.

"Anyway, is James back?" She asked.

"Yeah he got home about 10 minutes ago, he's in the shower." Remus told her.

"Thanks." She said and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and James walked in.

"Hey baby." He told her and gave her a long kiss.

"Hey James." She grinned at him and began to gather stuff to make dinner. After cooking for 20 minutes everything was on the table, ready to eat. All 6 'adults' ate hungrily. They all sat back in their chairs, full from everything.

"Ahhâ€thanks Lily." Sirius said sleepily. Lily laughed.

"No problem." She responded. After watching a movie everyone finally went to sleep, James and Lily thinking of their wedding.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Lily walked down the aisle she looked at James's handsome face. He looked incredible in his tux. Sirius stood next to him, grinning as he saw all the girls, Remus doing the same. When she got up to the front James took her hands and she smiled at her. She looked so amazing. He never thought this day would come, he was actually marrying Lily Evans, who used to hate him. She looked up at him and then faced the minister when he started to speak. After the wonderful 'I do's' James placed a beautiful ring on Lily's finger and Lily put his on.

"You may now kiss the bride." James leaned in and kissed Lily sweetly. As they walked down the aisle together, hand-in-hand, the people clapped started by Teresa, Katie, Sirius and Remus. Lily smiled as she and James got into the limo waiting to take them to the reception. James kissed her deeply in the limo and smiled at her.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter." He said.

"I love you too." She kissed him as they pulled up to a huge building where everyone was waiting for them. They stepped out and everyone clapped again, making Lily giggle. James led her inside. It was really pretty with all the flowers and a huge dance floor. Also, an eight layer cake was on one of the food tables. Everyone sat down and before eating Sirius and Katie stood on their chairs.

"We'd like to make a toast--." Katie began.

"To our wonderful friends, James and Lily--." Sirius added.

"We wish them the very best and may they be a happy couple forever." Katie finished. Everyone raised their glasses and drank to Lily and James. Finally the food was served and everyone ate their meal.

45 minutes later, after the tables were cleaned Teresa produced a voice magnifier spell on herself and spoke, "The groom would like to share a special dance with his new, beautiful wife." She smiled at Lily as a slow song started and James led her to the floor. She rested her head on his chest as they moved around the floor. Soon many couples joined them, including Remus and Teresa and Katie and Sirius.

Once the wonderful evening was over, everyone went home and straight to bed, since it was very late. James and Lily were so happy to be married. It was an awesome feeling.

_Authors Note—hope you like! Please review and I'll update!_

_GIMME AN "R" R  
  
GIMME AN "E" E  
  
GIMME A "V" V  
  
GIMME AN "I" I  
  
GIMME AN "E" E  
  
GIMME A "W" W  
  
WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?  
  
REVIEW!!!_


	13. Honeymoon!

_If you read my authors note then you probably know how much I love getting reviews!!! Thank you!_

Just in case you forgot:

**Lily—**Perfectly straight reddish-brown hair and stunning emerald eyes. About a head shorter than James.

**Katie—**Slightly taller than Lily, but not much. Perfectly straight golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and about a head shorter than Sirius.

**Teresa**—Same height as Lily, beautiful wavy blonde hair and amazing honey-colored eyes. Same height to Remus as Lily and Katie to the other guys.

**James(who you probably ALL know what he looks like)—**Tall with messy (but hot!) dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a major heart-throb.

**Sirius—**Also tall, with perfect dark hair that fell gracefully into his eyes, which made the girls practically swoon. Brown, sexy eyes that captured everything.

**Remus—**Another tall one, light brown hair and caramel eyes. Another good-looking marauder!

_Disclaimer—If I owned this I would be on a tropical island living in a huge mansion and riding my horse on the beach! (and playing with my dog in the sand too) But I don't own this. (Hey, a girl can dream, can't she??)_

Chapter 13—Honeymoon!

James and Sirius gathered all James's and Lily's bags (4 to be exact) into the living room. It was finally time for their honeymoon! They found a wizards hotel in the Bahamas and they rented a suite by the beach. Lily turned to face her friends, smiling. They were too, but still sad that Lily would be gone for a week.

"I'll see you later!" She said as she hugged them. "It's only a week, promise." She assured them.

"Have fun, Lily." Katie told her friend.

"Yeah, it's your honeymoon!" Teresa laughed. Lily smiled and gave Sirius and Remus a hug.

"See you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Sirius joked.

"Don't say that! It makes me sound old! I'm only eighteen!" Lily laughed along with everyone else.

"Ah, so it's okay for me, since I'm nineteen?" James looked down at her.

"No." Lily smiled and Remus's rolled his eyes jokingly. "Besides, I'm almost nineteen!" She said as James playfully shoved her. She laughed and said good-bye one more time to everyone and grabbed her bags. James did the same and at the same time they apparated to the hotel in the Bahamas. They got there and arrived in the lobby. Lily's jaw dropped when she saw it. It was huge and the floor was marble with two, lit up marble staircases going upstairs. There were a ton of windows and sunlight was streaming in. They could see a huge, sparkling pool outside with a lot of relaxing chairs and tables. After looking around James and Lily walked over to the desk and let the old wizard there know they were here. He gave them a key, since 'Alohomora' was not allowed (so no one could go in anyone else's room). They left their bags for one of the house elfs to take to the room and they walked up the staircase on the right. They walked down the carpet in the hall that led to their room. There were pretty lights on the wall that lit up the hall. Lily wasn't paying attention and ran right into James when he stopped abruptly. Lily looked and saw the number '94' engraved in the door. He opened it and led Lily inside and she was amazed. It was a huge, bright and sunny room. There were huge windows and a glass door that led to a balcony on the beaches shore. (keep in mind they are upstairs) led Lily out to the balcony.

"Are you happy?" He took her hand and kissed it, then massaged it.

"Of course." She smiled at her husband. He kissed her deeply and she responded to it. They stayed outside, kissing on the balcony until a chilly breeze came and they went inside the warm hotel. While they were outside a house elf had come in and put a fancy, 3-course meal on a small table, complete with candles. James pulled out Lily's chair and she gratefully sat down, with James across from her. The meal was delicious and enjoyable. After eating they went down to the beach to take a walk as the sun set. They walked for a while, their fingers laced together as the water washed over their feet.

While James took a shower Lily sat on the bed, waiting for him to finish up. She didn't hear him come out and he snuck up on her. He started massaging her shoulders and she smiled. He leaned down and kissed Lily's neck and she turned around but he was quicker. He knew she was ticklish and began tickling her. Lily fell down onto the bed, laughing. James leaned on top of her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss....

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next night James handed Lily a box. She had a questioning look but he just took her hand and made it open the box. He saw her eyes light up and grinned. He gave her a beautiful necklace that had a real emerald stone on it. It was so beautiful. He placed it on her and kissed her neck again. She turned around looked at him.

"I love you." He said sweetly, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too." She responded and kissed him again. They broke apart and got ready for bed. They lay down on it, Lily was on her side with her head against James's chest and her left hand was next to her head. James absentmindedly played with her hair. He kissed the top her head and put his head down on his pillow.

"'Night, baby." He said.

"Good night, James" She snuggled up closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the final evening of the honeymoon James and Lily took a walk on the beach. Lily had a flower tucked in her hair that James bought her a few days ago. There was a light breeze that felt good.

"Did you have fun?" James asked her while they walked.

"Of course I did!" She giggled.

"Good." James squeezed her hand as they made their way inside the hotel. A house elf had come in before and cleaned the room and also leaving some sweets for them. There was a card that said _Hope you had a great honeymoon, Mr. and Mrs. Potter! _Lily smiled at the 'Mrs. Potter' thought. She never thought she would see that and it would be her. James, as much as she hoped so, never thought it would be her either but now that it was, he loved it so much. He was amazed that after liking Lily since third year she was his man. He grinned at the thought and remembered what Sirius said one time.

_In the boy's dorm—_

"_Mark my words, Lily will be mine one day." He said, after having a fight with Lily._

"_Sure, Prongs." Sirius said sarcastically. James groaned as Sirius grinned at his best friend. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next afternoon they apparated back to their apartment and found it empty. Since everyone else knew they would be back Lily spotted a note on the counter.

_James and Lily,_

_We're at Diagon Alley...you can come join us if you want but if you want the apartment to yourselves, we understand. (haha) Hope you had an awesome honeymoon and see you later!_

_--Teresa_

James came up behind Lily and snuck his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and read the note over her shoulder.

"So we've got the place to ourselves, huh?" James whispered in her ear. He turned her around and kissed her.

"But not for long!" Sirius's voice rang through the kitchen. James and Lily broke apart and saw everyone else on the opposite side of the kitchen. Sirius was grinning.

"Sorry, guys." Remus said. Lily and James smiled.

"Lily!" Katie and Teresa both cried and ran over to give her a hug.

"You'd think we're kids!" Sirius said and James lightly elbowed him.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Sirius asked slyly. James and Remus rolled their eyes but still laughed.

That night everyone went out for a casual dinner all together. Sure, Lily and James loved the Bahamas but still, they had missed everyone else. It was much different without Sirius being there, because he was always loud. It was nice to be back.

_Authors note: I know this is shorter than my other chapters but I've been busy. Hope you like and please review...it means a LOT!!!! _


	14. The Order and Lily's News

_I don't own any characters...there ya happy?_

_I want to thank all my wonderful people who have reviewed at any time...you guys rock:_

_**DramaQn610**_

_**Charmergirl07**_

_**MercuryEclipse**_

_**Judichild**_

_**Dominicanita**_

_**Kaydee**_

_**The-power-of-love**_

_**The-four against Marauder**_

_**Astaf**_

_**Daine Sarrasri**_

_**Flame of Desire**_

_**Vickiicky**_

_**Julia**_

_**Cal**_

_**Emikomaru**_

_**aalikane**_

_**Jane**_

_Thank ALL of you soooooooo much!_

_Everyone...please read the wonderful story Unexpected Love by DramaQn610...you won't regret it!_

Chapter 14—The Order, and Lily's News

"James Potter." A deep voice inside the room called. Sirius gave James a reassuring smile as James got up and walked inside the room. He was at his Auror testing. He wanted be able to go into the training program.

"It says here you are age 21, graduated from Hogwarts with top marks, received O's on your NEWTS and currently live with your wife, Miss Evans and friends from school. Is that correct?" James didn't recognize the man but nodded.

"Yes, sir." He answered.

"Excellent, now please perform everything you remember from your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWTS test." The man instructed. James remembered a lot, most of it in fact. He thought he performed everything correctly. After doing the same for Charms and Transfiguration, he was free to go.

"Please fill this out and turn it into the front desk, Mr. Potter. You will be notified by next week if you made the training program." He told him. James said a quick thank-you and left. Sirius, Remus, Katie, Teresa and Lily were all gone, so James assumed they were in the other testing rooms. He sat alone at a table to fill out a sheet. It wasn't long before Remus joined him, followed closely by Sirius. They sat in silence, filling out the form and turning it in at the desk. Sirius breathed a huge sigh of relief as they sat back down, waiting for the ladies to finish. They came out shortly after, filled out their forms and left the building. James took Lily's hand into his as they walked down the sidewalk.

"How do you think you did?" He asked her.

"Alright. I mean, I don't know if I'll get accepted. I think you have to be like, a genius to be accepted when you're 20." She told him.

"Well, a lot of people have gotten in, Lily." Remus added. She didn't respond, thinking it would only make her more hopeful.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"J. Potter, L. Potter, Black, Lupin, Shelley (Katie), and Sierra (Teresa) please enter Room 2." The director of the Auror training program called out. James grabbed Lily's hand as he stood up.

"I wonder why they want us together, don't they usually do this individually?" Lily wondered aloud. James shrugged as he opened the door. They saw two men and a woman sitting at a table, with six chairs surrounding it. The woman smiled, "Please sit down." She motioned to the chairs and everyone sat down. "First off, any questions?" One man asked.

"Um, yes, sir." Lily spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking, why are we doing this all together?" She asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Not at all, Mrs. Potter." He replied. _Wow, they seem really nice_, Lily thought, but she didn't like the 'Mrs. Potter' part, she though it made her sound old. "We have the same information for all of you and thought it would be better to do this together." He told her. She nodded in a nervous response and James gave her hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

"Now, first of all, we would like to congratulate you because you all made the Auror training program." The other man told them. All six grinned.

"Thank you so much." Katie spoke up for all of them. The people smiled and one looked down at his paper after.

"We also would like to ask you something. Have any of you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked them. They all nodded, since it was dark times, they knew about it.

"Did you ever have any interest in joining it?" The woman spoke up.

"I thought about it a lot. It's a great thing to find against the dark side." James told them. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Before you answer, we want to make sure you know the risks. Obviously you will fight You-Know-Who and his followers, which can cause great accidents. They know spells even some of the greatest and oldest wizards have yet to know. But being a member of the Order will earn you a ton of respect but responsibility and keeping secrets. It can also put you in terrible danger. Although, we do hope you join because you are all very intelligent and young witches and wizards." They filled them in. The room was silent for a while before Sirius spoke up.

"I'll join." He said firmly. There was still silence but the woman spoke up.

"Are you sure, Mr. Black?" She asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yep." He said calmly. The woman handed him a piece of parchment and Sirius read through it. He drew out a quill and ink and signed his name.

"Give me that." Remus answered. He read through and signed it, without questions from the directors. James took it without speaking, looked at Lily and read and signed it also. Eventually, all six of them signed it, feeling nervous but confident (a/n—I know that sounds weird but I couldn't think of something else.)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A month after they all agreed to join the Order, James and Lily were hanging around the apartment. Everyone was out for lunch, but James and Lily wanted time alone.

"James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her. She took a deep breath. "Baby, you okay?" He looked concerned. She smiled and nodded.

"What is it then?" He asked. Lily smiled at him, then looked down.

"We're having a baby." She looked back up at him. James's jaw dropped and he grinned. He pulled Lily up off the couch, picked her up and swung her around, laughing. He set her down and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm so happy." Lily smiled again.

"Me too." James said and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him.

"For the record, I love you." She said.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same." James replied. Lily kissed him again. She loved him so much _and _they were going to have a baby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily was three month's pregnant so it was starting to be noticeable. Obviously everyone Sirius, Remus, Teresa and Katie knew.

Finally, it was time for their first official Order meeting. They had stopped by at one but they had not really officially joined yet.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should apparate to Kings Cross and take the Hogwarts Express to the school. They have a train for the Order members since you can't apparate to Hogwarts." James told them. Everyone nodded in agreement and apparated to the train station. Lily grabbed James's hand as they both apparated, walked through the barrier and onto the train. Lily's eyes got all watery as they sat in a compartment. James put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I just miss Hogwarts and someday we'll see our child getting on here." She smiled through her tears.

"I know, Lily, and it'll be great." James wiped away a falling tear and kissed the top of her head. She giggled as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm acting like a kid, but I'm 20, almost 21!" She said. Everyone laughed with them. (a/n—I know 21's a little young for a baby but work with me here, okay? haha thanks)

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, besides Sirius and James cracking jokes like old times. The train pulled into Hogsmeade and they got off and followed other members into the castle and to the Great Hall. A table for about 30 was set up, with Dumbledore at the end, smiling brightly as everyone sat down. "Welcome everyone, and our new members." He added, nodding to James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Katie and Teresa. "We would like to give a special welcome to James and Lily Potter—." There was a lot of applause, as everyone who used to know them as teens never thought they'd be married. "—and to Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Katie Shelley and Teresa Sierra." Everyone clapped for them. "They have all already signed the contract, taken the oath and made the promises needed." Dumbledore finished. Lily smiled at him. "Ah, it's so different to see all six of you not being students." Dumbledore added and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, down to business. Alastor, do you have information from your mission?" Dumbledore faced Moody. (Non-Mad-Eye yet)

"Yes, sir. I found that some vampires have joined Voldemort's forces. There are, however some who decided against the dark side. Dumbledore nodded.

"I figured so. Voldemort is at his strongest point right now and most people and creatures are afraid of him and decided to join him, rather than be killed." He told them.

"But won't he kill a lot of them anyway?" A squeaky voice spoke up. James recognized it as Peter Pettigrew, an old Gryffindor he never paid much attention to. (major a/n—I wasn't planning on putting Peter in this story cause I hate him but I was stupid and didn't realize I'd need to use him later...sorry!!!)

"Ah, Peter, you do have a point there but if they are very faithful he might spare them." Dumbledore answered. James wondered how on earth Peter was asked to be in the Order. He put it aside and listened carefully. "Mr. Black, have you heard any news of your family?" Dumbledore asked. Sirius's expression darkened but he answered anyway.

"No, but I'm sure the whole lot of them will be Death Eaters, the gits." He said moodily. Katie patted his arm and looked at Dumbledore.

"I haven't heard from my parents since I moved into the apartment almost a year ago. I know they aren't in the Order but they aren't with V-Voldemort either. Will they be in danger, even though we are pureblood?" She asked, worriedly.

"Ms. Shelley, all families are in danger but pure-bloods not as much. But I would take extreme caution. You too, Ms. Sierra and Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore answered. Everyone nodded, not feeling as if they wanted to say anything.

"I have found out that Voldemort is after something, but do not know what yet. I'm trying to figure out, but no one knows except him and his followers." Everyone sat in silence, thinking.

"What if it's something hidden, that only someone like him can retrieve?" Lily thought of suddenly.

"That is indeed a possibility, Lily. Only we need to find out what it could be." Dumbledore told her.

"I think we will end it there for today, but if you find out any new information and updates, please don't hesitate to alert me." He finished and stood up. Everyone else did so too and said good-bye to other people.

"Let's floo home, okay?" James told them. They walked to the Gryffindor common room, wanting to use that fireplace. The Fat Lady knew they were Order member's so after welcoming them back and saying it was great to see them, she let them in. There were only a few students in the common room, but they smiled when they saw them. A seventh year girl approached them (she was a fourth year when they left). "Hey Lily!" She grinned. Lily smiled, she always helped Amanda in all her classes. Amanda took a good look at her and became wide eyed. "Lily! You're pregnant!" She realized. Lily laughed and nodded. "I'm so sorry Amanda, but I have to get back." Lily gave her a hug and since James just left by floo, she did the same and landed on the apartment floor. She felt James pull her up.

"C'mon, Lil, let's go to bed." He said. They said good-night to everyone else and walked to bed, thinking of everything that happened in the meeting and also thinking about the baby.

_Authors note—Hope this isn't weird...I also hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _


	15. Temporary Authors note SORRY!

Temporary Authors note

I'm so sorry about leaving another's authors note but I have too. (I'll delete the other one) Anyway, yesterday I injured my arm and it hurts so much...I went to the hospital for X-rays and I haven't gotten the results back yet. It is hard to type so I'm going to have to take a short break...sorry! Thank you for all reviews and support you all give me and I hope you'll keep reading!

HarryPotterFan670


	16. My Sweet Baby

_Please review! It makes me so happy!_

**Pia O' Leary-**Thanks for your tips! What do you think of the rest??

**James's Grl- **(love the name, by the way!) Thank you! What do you think of this chapter?

**banny- **So glad you liked it! Hope you like this one as well

**the-power-of-love-** thank you for reviewing so many times! I hope you like this chapter!

**emikomaru- **thanks to you too! Your support is awesome...hope you like this chapter!

**I hope you like it and I hope it doesn't sound stupid or boring!**

Chapter 15—My Sweet Baby

Lily picked up the crying baby out of the crib. She cuddled him into her and rocked him from side to side. Harry James Potter was born 1 month ago and Lily and James were so happy.

Lily took Harry to the living room, waiting for everyone else to get home from work. She fixed Harry a bottle and sat on the couch, feeding him. Several loud cracks told her everyone was home. James walked into the living room, smiling. He swiftly walked over to Lily and gave her a quick kiss. He sat next to her, carefully took Harry from her and fed him from the bottle.

Katie and Teresa made dinner for everyone so Lily could relax with Harry. After Harry fell asleep they all ate together, happily.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily and James were standing at the front of the church, as bridesmaid and best man. It was Teresa and Remus's and Katie and Sirius's weddings. They wanted a big, double wedding. After the wonderful ceremony there was a reception. It was a lot of fun with dancing and food. It was a memorable evening.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**5 MONTHS LATER **(sorry if that's too much)

Six month old Harry was crying in James's arms. James was holding Harry as Lily tried to put his winter coat on but he didn't like it.

"Oh come on Harry!" Lily moaned.

"Here, let me try, Lil." James said and gave Harry to Lily. Harry easily let James put the coat while the flow of tears was stopping. Lily frowned while James grinned at his wife. They went outside to take short walk to get fresh air.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(sorry for all the short times but I promise I will stop!)

While James, Sirius and Remus were at work, the ladies were at Diagon Alley. Lily brought Harry in a cute baby stroller. They went inside a special store for babies. Both Teresa and Katie were pregnant, Katie with twins. They were due in about 2 months, so Harry was almost 1. (sorry if that's off but for story purposes, he's not 1 yet)

"Did I tell you James and I finally found a house?" Lily told her friends as they looked at infant clothes.

"Oh that's great, where?" Katie asked.

"Godric's Hollow. It's a pretty big house too." Lily told them.

"That's awesome, Lily. It'll be so different in the apartment though." Teresa added.

"I know, but if James and I want a family we should live in a house together." Lily told them.

"We understand. We're really happy for you and James." Katie smiled.

"I'm happy for all you too! Look at you guys!" Lily laughed. Katie and Teresa smiled. They dragged their purchases to the counter and paid for everything. Lily handed Harry a new teething ring she bought him as they walked to the ice cream shop. They all thought they deserved sundaes so they enjoyed them thoroughly.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot to tell you this! I found out, my twins are a boy and a girl." Katie grinned happily.

"That's awesome, Katie!" Lily laughed.

"I'm having a girl, also." Teresa added. Lily grinned at her too.

"Aww, how cute. I hope to have a girl sometime too." She told them.

"Oh but Harry is so adorable!" Katie looked over at Harry's happy face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (sorry! this chapter is so hard to write!)

Katie was in the living room with Sirius, they were each holding a week-old baby. Sirius was holding Jacob and Katie was holding Shelley. (In honor of Katie's maiden name) Jacob had dark hair and was half and hour older than Shelley, who had lighter but still dark hair. They of course looked a lot alike. Lily and James were at the hospital with Teresa and Remus who were with their new daughter, Susan Rose Lupin. She was a beautiful baby with Teresa's blonde hair and Remus's soft, light eyes. She was so little and bundled up in a bunch of pink blankets. She stared wide eyed her happy parents.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o (sorry but I seriously can't think of anything!)

James carried the last box out of his and Lily's room. He magically took apart Harry's crib and set it aside. It was the day they were moving to the new house, only 3 miles away. Lily was holding Harry tightly in her arms as she waited for her friends to come out. Katie came out a few minutes later holding Shelley, who was crying. Lily could hear Sirius trying to calm Jacob. Teresa and Remus came out, after putting Susan in her crib.

"Ready to go Lils?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Come by anytime guys, just apparate for whatever." Lily told her friends.

"Same for you, Lily, and James of course." Teresa replied.

"Okay, remember 1410 Godric's Hollow Drive, okay?" Lily reminded them.

"Don't worry, we've got it." Katie assured her.

"See you later then!" She said and hugged them. She gave Shelley a kiss on the forehead, as she was the only baby with them.

"Be good, Harry." Katie squeezed his hand lightly and he giggled. James and Lily said one last good-bye and apparated to the new house. It was a big house, only two levels but long. The rooms were bright and huge. They quickly unpacked using their wands and set up Harry's room. It was the first time he would have his own room. Lily smiled at everything, she loved the house and hoped to live there forever.

They ate a happy dinner together and watched a movie after putting Harry to bed. Lily cuddled into James's arms as she began to get sleepy. They woke up in the morning to a crying Harry. James and Lily were still on the couch, they both fell asleep there last night. Lily groaned and got up to get Harry. He stopped crying and smiled when he saw his mother come in. She lifted him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried him to the kitchen. James was making breakfast for him and Lily while Lily made a bottle for Harry. She placed Harry in his playpen with a bunch of toys and she and James ate their own breakfast.

An hour and two showers later, they were on the living room floor, playing with Harry. A loud crack startled them but they saw it was only Sirius.

"Nice place, Prongs." He said, looking impressed. Lily sat up and leaned against the couch.

"How are Jake and Shelley?" She asked.

"Geez, you've been gone for a day and all you ask about are the twins? Well, they're good." Sirius joked.

"How's my favorite little godson?" He asked picking up Harry. Lily laughed.

"He's your _only _godson, Sirius." She told him. Sirius shrugged.

"Hopefully not for long!" He said happily.

"Calm down, Padfoot, don't get too excited. Anyway, how's Moony with Susan?" James asked.

"Is that all you two think about?" Sirius joked, pretending to look annoyed. "He and she's good too." He finished simply.

"What's going on at the apartment?" James changed the subject.

"Nothing, Prongs. I guess you and Lilykins are the life of the place." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Ha-Ha." James said.

"Sirius, do you want anything?" Lily asked.

"Nah, thanks Lil, but I got to get back to Kates, can't leave her alone too long with two new babies, she'll go crazy." Sirius said. Lily smiled. Sirius waved and apparated back to the apartment. Lily picked Harry up and walked over the couch where James was, and sat next to him.

_Authors note—hope you like it....this chapter was so hard to write! I don't know why but oh well...I think the next one will be better. Sorry if this is boring...it probably is but I needed to show some time with Harry. Please review!_

_Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel...tell me in a review if you want one! If I get enough 'yes' answers then I'll write one!_


	17. A Dark, Scary Night

I don't own the characters...don't now, never will! grr....

Anyway....please review and remember...I'm thinking of a sequel so tell me if you want one!

Chapter 16—A Dark, Scary Night

James groaned as he woke up to Harry crying again. As much as he loved his son, the crying at 2 am has got to stop. He looked next to him and saw Lily, who was 'sleeping.' He got up and walked to Harry's room. He picked up Harry and he stopped crying almost immediately. James rocked Harry back out fourth a few time as he fell back asleep, put him in the crib and sleepily walked back to his own bed. He saw Lily sleeping soundly and planted a kiss on her forehead.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius woke up at 9:00, very sleepy, since he usually sleeps till 11. He could smell sweet smells coming from the kitchen. Katie and Teresa were making breakfast. Since he was awake, Sirius got out of bed and made his way to the door. He crashed right into it and fell back on the floor. He heard the door open slowly.

"You might want to think about opening the door first." He heard Katie half laughing. She helped Sirius up and gave him a kiss.

"C'mon, the twins need a diaper change and I'm busy making breakfast" She told him. Sirius groaned and went to change the twins. He went out to the living room where Remus and Teresa were playing with the kids and Katie was putting breakfast on the table. Sirius picked up Jacob.

"He doesn't smell?" Sirius said. Remus laughed.

"We changed them, you idiot. We figured you'd sleep all day." Sirius muttered a thank you to him and swung his son around. Shelley gave out a cry so Sirius picked her up too.

"Breakfast!" Katie called out. Remus went to the table, hungry. Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for your help." Remus grinned guiltily. Sirius and Teresa placed the babies in the play pen and walked to the table. A loud pop startled them and James and Lily appeared, holding Harry.

"Hey!" Lily said. Everyone greeted each other.

"Aw, Lily he's getting so big!" Teresa said. Lily laughed and nodded. Katie walked over to Lily and gently took Harry.

"Hey big boy!" Harry giggled and Katie put him with the other babies.

"Lily, he's one right?" Remus asked.

"Yup." Lily smiled and sat down for breakfast with everyone else. It was an enjoyable breakfast, great to have Lily and James back.

Later everyone was relaxing in the living room, watching the babies play.

"So, what's going on around here?" Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing. You know? Just watching the kids grow up." Katie filled her in.

"Same. Godric's Hollow may look nice, but it's deathly boring sometimes." James added.

"We should get going, but see you soon." Lily said, after an hour. She gave everyone a hug and James said good-bye. They apparated back to the house and landed on the couch. Both Lily and James drifted into sleep, and Harry slept off and on. They woke up around dinnertime, so they ate a quick dinner. They relaxed as the sun set, playing with Harry. It was a windy night, which wasn't unusual but then an eerie silence came. James looked at Lily and vice versa. Outside turned an ugly green. James's face paled and Lily's eyes showed fear.

"Lily, it's him. Take Harry and go. I'll try to fight him off." James said.

"But—."

"No buts Lily. I love you, please take Harry and get yourself to safety! Please!"

Lily nodded. "Promise you'll be okay?"

"I promise." James kissed her lovingly.

"Now go! Run!" He told her.

"I love you." She said crying.

"I love you too, Lil." James said, also scared. He watched Lily run with Harry and took a deep breath. The door banged open.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily kept running, downstairs, to the back of the house, fumbling with doors and stairs. She held Harry close, crying and her heart beating fast.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Potter! You can't fight me." James heard Voldemort's voice and didn't reply. He opened his mouth to shout a spell but Voldemort was too quick.

"Expelliarmus!" That was it, James had lost the battle. He was useless without a wand.

"You're done Potter." Voldemort laughed, high pitched and cold.

"Avada Kedevra!" James yelled as the killing curse hit him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lily heard James yell and she sobbed out loud. She tried to run but was hit with the leg locking curse.

"Give me the boy!" Lily gasped.

"No!" She cried.

"Give him to me!"

"No! You'll have to kill me first!" Lily yelled.

"I have no problem with killing extras."

"Don't touch my son!" Lily sobbed.

"Avada Kedevra!" Lily also screamed when she was hit. Voldemort turned to Harry.

"Avada Kedevra!" But the curse didn't kill the baby. A different curse hit Voldemort, making him 'lifeless'

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Fawkes swept through Katie's window. A letter landed on her lap that said 'URGENT' on the front. She tore it open.

_All of you,_

_There has been and attack. Please, come to James and Lily's immediately. _

_-Order_

"Come here!" Katie yelled loudly. Everyone else came running in.

"There's an attack! We have to go to James and Lily's." She told them.

"Dumbledore must be telling us the details there." Sirius said, totally wrong. They all apparated, only to become sick at the sight in front of them. James and Lily's house was a mess, and it was quiet except for Harry crying somewhere.

"Prongs? James?" Sirius yelled.

"Lily?" Teresa shouted.

"They're not answering!" Katie cried.

"Split up, we need to find them!" Remus said. The girls went downstairs and the guys down the hall. Katie ran down to the basement and they found Lily. Both girls screamed, Lily wasn't breathing and was on the floor and there was a crying Harry next to her. They heard the door open and footsteps down the stairs.

"Katie! Teresa! We found James!" Sirius said, his voice shaking. The girls couldn't see him, they were walking down the hall.

"We found Lily." Katie choked out, tears streaming her face. Sirius and Remus came out and their faces were pale and they were shaking. They saw Lily and both kicked the ground. "Is James okay?" Teresa asked nervously. Remus shook his head while Sirius was trying not to break down. Katie and Teresa hugged each other, sobbing terribly.

"This is a dream." Katie cried. Sirius walked over to her and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. Remus was doing the same with Teresa. It was not a dream, but a nightmare.

_Authors note—hope you like it! please review and tell me if you want a sequel!_

**the-power-of-love—**I'm so sorry but I had to do this! I have a plot and I needed for this to happen. I hope you still keep reading.


	18. My Not So Happy Ending

Thank you so much for reviews! They make me so happy!

I don't own characters.

Just a warning…**_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER_**! Tell me if you want a sequel because I would be glad to write one!

Chapter 17—My Not So Happy Ending

Lily and James's house was repaired and sold, after all their stuff was gone or given to friends. Teresa and Remus wanted to keep Harry but Dumbledore said no.

"Lily died to protect him and there is that love and protection in his blood. However, when he is with magical families, he will be in danger. He needs to live with muggles, Lily's sister, Petunia." Dumbledore explained.

"But, sir, do you know how Petunia is? She will be horrified!" Teresa told him.

"I know, Ms. Lupin, and I hate to do it. But Harry needs to be safe until he can go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them. They sadly understood. It would be awful to not see Harry for 10 or 11 years. They let the Professor take Harry away. Teresa sighed, in defeat and followed Remus home. They both didn't feel like apparating. They found Sirius and Katie sleeping on the couch, faces sad and tear stained. They couldn't blame them and felt the same. All of them had lost two best friends, unexpectedly, in one night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katie sniffed as she picked up Jacob. He was starting to learn to crawl and Lily would've been so happy because she loved the twins, along with Susan. She gave Jacob a kiss and cuddled him into her. Shelley was fast asleep in the crib across the room, hugging her favorite pink teddy bear. Katie missed Harry, and wondered how Petunia and Vernon were taking care of him. She placed Jacob back in the crib once he fell back asleep. She joined everyone else in the living room. The doorbell rang, startling all of them. Sirius answered it and his second cousin (Tonks' mom but I'm too lazy to look up her name...sorry) stepped inside.

"All four of you are needed at the Ministry, there's a Death Eater attack. You're some of the best Auror's so we need you. I offered to watch the babies." She explained. They all nodded and got up.

"Thank you." Katie said, before apparating nervously. It was a mess when they got there. Spells flying, people running, a ton of Death Eaters and Aurors. A spell was fired at Sirius so he was engaged into a battle. The same for Remus.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice they knew too well.

"Sarah?" Teresa said.

"No surprise Teresa, it's Sarah, always was going to be a Death Eater. We knew that!" Katie snapped.

"I heard about Lily, it's a shame." Sarah said, but not sounding 'shameful' at all.

"Oh shut up." Teresa told her. Sarah disarmed her before Teresa could shield the spell. Sarah pointed her want at Katie and muttered something that they couldn't hear. Katie shouted a shielding spell but for some reason it didn't work. The spell knocked Katie to the ground and unconscious. Teresa managed to get her wand back using Katie's and Sarah ran off before Teresa could hex her. Sirius came over as soon as he could and knelt next to Katie.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly to Teresa. Teresa shrugged sadly. Sirius brushed hair out of Katie's face. He didn't want to leave her but he had to fight. Without James and Lily, two of the strongest and best Auror's, they all needed to fight harder. Sarah snuck up behind Teresa and hit her with the same curse, making her fall next to Katie, on her side. Sarah laughed and went to find someone else to battle. Remus rushed up to the unconscious girls and checked on them.

"Sirius, they need medical care, now!" He said. They both picked up the girls and apparated to St. Mungos. A Healer rushed them into rooms and began shoving potions down their throats. She quickly healed Remus's bleeding elbow before turning back to Katie and Teresa. She kicked Sirius and Remus out of the room for half an hour.

"Go home, they need rest and are on the last threads of life. We'll contact you if anything happens." The Healer told them. They grudgingly went back to the apartment.

"They better be okay, Moony. I can't go through all this terrible stuff again." Sirius said. His second cousin came out holding Susan.

"How did it all go?" She asked worriedly.

"Teresa and Katie are unconscious at St. Mungos." Sirius said simply but sadly. She sighed.

"That's awful." She said, shaking her head. "I better go. I hope they're okay. We need good Aurors like you."

"Thanks for watching the kids." Remus said before she left.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius and Remus followed the Healer into a private room.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing the Healer said. Both guys groaned. They knew it was coming.

"There might be a chance, however." That got their attention. "But it's in America. They need to be sent there, for a chance to live. The chances are slim, but you never know." Sirius and Remus nodded sadly. At least they weren't dead, they couldn't bear another death, but as of now, technically they were gone.

"Thank you, ma'am." Remus said. Sirius was rubbing his temples. Everything was turning out against him lately.

"I just can't win, can I?" He said out loud, but quietly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black. This is the only thing we can do." Sirius nodded in response. They weren't allowed to see Katie and Teresa so they just went home to the kids.

"What should we do Moony? I can't keep Shelley and Jacob if Katie is, you know…" Sirius trailed off.

"Same here, but what if they are alive?" Remus said reasonably.

"I know! But Moony I can't do this. We can't raise three kids without our wives and what if they never come back, or they come back in 5 years or something?" Sirius half yelled, frustrated.

"You're right." Remus told him sadly.

"Adoption?" Sirius threw out and Remus nodded, while looking at adorable little Susan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was Jacob, Shelley, and Susan's last day. Sirius and Remus were bringing them to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, where a family would pick them up later. They felt terrible, but knew they had to do it, as much as they loved the kids. They apparated carefully, since they had the babies with them and landed in Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Sirius, Remus." Dumbledore said. They muttered quiet 'hellos' in response.

"Ah, Jacob and Shelley. They have your hair and eyes, Sirius, but Katie's face. They're adorable. And Susan, Teresa's pretty hair but Remus's eyes, how beautiful." Dumbledore surveyed.

"Thanks" Remus and Sirius said. They hated saying good bye to their kids.

"I promise, they are in excellent hands." Dumbledore assured them. They believed him and nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Remus spoke up. He gave Susan a kiss on the cheek. Remus picked up Jacob and gave him a kiss and then the same for Shelley. They both looked sadly at them before shaking hands with Dumbledore and saying good-bye, thank you and all that. With one last meaningful look at the babies, they apparated back home. Sirius landed on the couch with a small thud and sighed. Life was being so cruel lately.

"I agree, Padfoot." Remus said, as if knowing what Sirius was thinking about. At the exact same time they sighed again.

"Well, I feel like sleeping, there's nothing else to do." Sirius said, sounding terribly sad.

"Me too." Remus replied. "Hey, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up. "Yeah?"

"It'll turn out okay."

"I hope."

_Author's Note—well, there you go…the last chapter in Facing Reality and I hope it satisfied you!! Please, tell me if you want a sequel because I would love to write one! Before I end this, though, I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are awesome and thank you so much!_

_Thanks to:_

_DramaQn610…Charmergirl07…CocoSarcasm…judystarr (was judichild I guess )…RebeccaMartnez…Kaydee…the-power-of-love…The-four against Marauder… astaf…DaineSarrasri…vickiicky…JuLiA…Cal…KTSweep08…emikomaru…aalikane…Kelley… softballsweeti11…banny…James's Grl…Pia O'Leary_

**_YOU ALL ROCK!_**

_I'm writing this a few days later (seriously…lol) and I wrote some of the sequel if you want to read it It's called Facing Secrets of the Past tell me what you think of it please! Hope you like it!_


End file.
